PROMISE II
by vitaMINelF
Summary: aku mohon maafkan aku dan kembalilah padaku, aku tidak bisa jika tanpamu...jangan pernah datang lagi untuk menemui Hyukjae...aku akan melupakanmu...eunhae, kyumin, wonhyuk, sekuel promise 1.
1. Chapter 1

Author : vitaMINElf

Tittle : PROMISE PART II

Genre : Drama, Romance, Angst

Rating : T

Disclaimer : mereka bukan punya saya, saya cuma pinjem nama saja.

Warning : YAOI , EYD berantakan , tidak nyambung

Cast : Eunhyuk (bayangin Eunhyuk oppa di mv happiness)

Donghae (Donghae oppa di mv SFS)

Sungmin ( Sungmin oppa di mv Mr. Simple)

Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun oppa di mv SFS)

Cast lainnya menyusul

Summary : Apa ini balasanmu kepadaku atas perbuatanku dulu, jika memang iya kau boleh menghukumku, memukuliku tapi jangan pernah tinggalkan aku...karena aku membutuhkanmu. Jika bukan dengan dirimu lebih baik aku akhiri saja...

Chapter 1

"Hyukkie, ayo kita pergi dari sini, kita bangun hidup bahagia berdua, kau maukan?"

"iya Hae, aku mau"

Sini lah semua perjalanan hidup dimulai, dimana kekuatan cinta dipertaruhkan, kesetian terhadap pasangan, pengorbanan, ditengah kesusahan hidup yang melanda. Hidup itu perjuangan, berjuang bagaimana agar roda kehidupan tetap berada diatas atau setidaknya kita tidak terhimpit oleh roda kehidupan itu. kisah perjalanan dua anak manusia yang saling mencintai, apakah mereka akan sanggup bertahan dengan kesungguhan cinta mereka atau akan kalah oleh kerasnya hidup.

"Maaf tuan, perusahan kami sedang tidak membutuhkan karyawan baru"

"Maaf tuan, sedang tidak ada lowongan yang kosong diperusahan ini"

"Cafe kami sudah cukup karyawan jadi kami tidak membutuhkan pegawai baru"

Intinya sama bahwa tidak ada pekerjaan yang bisa menerimanya menjadi karyawan bahkan di cafe yang terbilang tidak mewah pun dia ditolak.

Donghae untuk yang kesekian kalinya mencoba melamar pekerjaan dibeberapa perusahan dan tempat makan yang ia datangi. Namun hasilnya sama tidak ada yang menerimanya, padahal gelar pendidikan yang didapatnya saat meraih berkuliah di Jepang bukanlah rendah. Donghae bertitel master namun entah mengapa tidak ada satupun yang menerimanya walau untuk jadi karyawan biasa.

Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah mungil- jika tidak ingin dibilang kecil-nya, tempat ia tinggal bersama pujaan hatinya.

"Aku pulang!" sapaan pertama Donghae saat membuka pintu rumahnya. Yang pertama ia temui tentu saja wajah manis kekasihnya yang siap menyambut kepulangannya

"Selamat datang Hae, sepertinya kau lelah sekali" dengan senyum yang manis diberikan dengan setulus hati oleh Eunhyuk. Dan sebagai balasannya sebuah pelukan hangat diberikan Donghae

"Melihat senyummu lelahku jadi hilang chagi" pelukan itu semakin erat, Donghae merebahkan kepalanya dipundah Eunhyuk

"Hae gombal, mana bisa lelah hilang karena senyum" tak ayal kata-kata Donghae mampu mengukir semburat merah diwajah Eunhyuk

"Aku tidak sedang menggombal kok, senyummu memang manis" sudah merah semakin merahlah wajah Eunhyuk mendengarnya

"Sudah...sudah...kau sudah makan, aku sudah membuatkan mu makanan, tapi maaf hanya ramen" tawar Eunhyuk kepada Donghae. Donghae yang mendengarnya tersenyum sedih, setelah melepaskan pelukannya Donghae menangkupkan tangannya ke pipi Eunhyuk

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf.. maaf belum bisa memberikan kehidupan yang layak untuk mu, aku hanya bisa memberikan penderitaan kepada mu"

" Tidak...kau tidak memberikan penderitaan, aku bahagia hidup denganmu, sungguh" yakin Eunhyuk, ia memang bahagia tinggal bersama Donghae, inilah keinginannya sejak dulu.

"Terima kasih Hyukkie"

"Terima kasih untuk apa? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk sembari mengelus lengan Donghae yang masih betah bertengger dipipi Eunhyuk.

"Terima kasih karena mau memaafkanku, terima kasih karena mau hidup susah denganku"

"Asal kau terus bersamaku, maka aku juga akan selalu bersamamu Hae. Ayo kita makan, nanti ramennya mengembang." Sambil menggandeng tangan Donghae, Eunhyuk membawanya ke tempat makan.

Seperti inilah kehidupan Donghae dan Eunhyuk setelah mereka memutuskan pergi dari kehidupan mereka terdahulu. Hidup dirumah susun yang jauh dari kata mewah, makan seadaanya karena uang tabungan yang mulai menipis. Mungkin bagi Eunhyuk ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu, tapi tidak dengan Donghae, ia terbiasa hidup mewah, serba ada, dan tidak usah bersusah-susah seperti sekarang. Tapi demi Eunhyuknya ia akan berjuang merubah segalanya, demi menebus kesalahannya terdahulu kepada Eunhyuk.

Malam hari di tempat tidur ukuran singel mereka berbagi agar yang lainnya tidak terjatuh, tidak ada cukup dana untuk memberi tempat tidur baru, jadi seperti inilah adanya. Sebenarnya Donghae merasa kepanasan, bukan dalam arti yang negatif, tapi rumah ini tidak memiliki pendingin udara. Karena tidak tega membangunkan Eunhyuk ia hanya bisa diam sambil memandangi wajah tidurnya Eunhyuk. Dibelainya pipi halus Eunhyuk, mencium lembut kelopak matanya yang tertutup agar yang punya tidak terbangun, cukup lama dengan kegiatan dimalam harinya, akhirnya Donghae pun tertidur sembari memeluk pinggang Eunhyuk.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah disalah satu kota yang terkenal di Korea Selatan, Seoul. Terlihat dua orang pasangan paruh baya yang sedang memikmati sarapannya, lebih tepatnya sang nyonya rumah hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan yang ada dihadapanya. Sedangkan sang tuan rumah terlihat sibuk dengan ponsel yang ada ditangannya

Dret...dret...dret...

Bunyi ponsel Mr. Lee membuat sang pemilik mengalihkan acara makan nya. Melihat siapa yang menelponnya dipagi hari, setelah tau siapa yang menelponnya Mr. Lee melirik istrinya.

" Aku sudah selesai, aku mau berangkat kekantor dulu" pamit Mr. Lee pada Mrs. Lee, namun hanya dibalas dengan anggukan. Semenjak anak semata wayangnya pergi dari rumah, semangat hidup Mrs. Lee juga ikut menghilang.

"Apa kau sudah makan Hae?" tak tertahan lagi air mata itu jatuh juga. Ibu mana yang tidak sedih jika ditinggal oleh anaknya.

Lain yang dikerjakan oleh Mrs. Lee, Mr. Lee terlihat sedang menelpon seseorang di dalam mobilnya

"Kau sudah tau dia ada dimana?"

"..."

"Bagus, lakukan seperti perintahku"

"..."

Setelah perbincangannya dengan orang yang ada disebrang sana selesai, Mr. Lee mematikan ponselnya.

"Kita lihat saja sampai mana kau bisa bertahan, permata tetaplah permata, tidak pantas berada dengan batu kerikil. Sebentar lagi kau akan sadar dimana seharusnya permata berada"

.

.

.

Disebuah rumah yang ditinggali oleh sepasang anak adam ini terlihat mereka sedang duduk diruang makan menikmati sarapan yang ada diatas meja.

"Hari ini kau akan kemana Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sedang memakan sarapannya, semenjak 2 minggu tinggal ditempat yang jauh dari keramaian, Eunhyuk belum pernah berkeliling daerah ini. Ia ingin mengajak Donghae jalan-jalan.

"Aku akan mencari pekerjaan lagi Hyukkie, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Emmm...bagaimana kalau aku juga ikut mencari kerja Hae?"tawar Eunhyuk kepada Donghae, Donghae yang mendengarnya menggeleng tidak setuju. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya lah yang harus mencari nafkah untuk mereka berdua

"Memangnya kenapa aku tidak boleh bekerja? Apa kau takut aku melakukan pekerjaanku yang dulu lagi?" menanyakan alasan kepada Donghae atas penolakan tawaran yang diberikan Eunhyuk.

"Bukan masalah itu Chagi, aku hanya tidak ingin kau kelelahan, nanti tubuhmu ini makin kurus" Canda Donghae sembari mengusap rambut hitam Eunhyuk.

"Hae menyebalkan, mentang-mentang tubuhmu berisi. Aku tidak kurus, aku ramping tau" kesal Eunhyuk dibilang tubuhnya kurus, bibir yang dipoutkan justru membuat Donghae mendapat kesempatan untuk mencicipi manisnya rasa Eunhyuk

Cup...

"Hae.!" Rajuk Eunhyuk mencubit pinggang Donghae. Pelukan diberikan atas tindakan Eunhyuk tadi

"Salahmu sendiri, kenapa melakukan hal tersebut" bukannya melepaskan, Donghae malah mempererat pelukan tersebut

"Aish...penyakit gombalnya kumat, sudah pergi keja sana dari pada kau terus menggodaku" usir Eunhyuk kepada Donghae

"Baiklah...aku pergi saja. Sepertinya istriku ini tidak senang aku berada dirumah"

"APA?siapa yang istrimu?" tanya Eunhyuk, pertanyaan polos tersebut begitu saja keluar dari mulutnya

"Tentu saja dirimu, memang kau mau aku menikah dengan orang lain" tantang Donghae yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala Eunhyuk

"Tapi kita kan belum menikah Hae" suara yang lirih, dengan kepala yang menunduk namun masih bisa didengar oleh Donghae

"Aku akan menikahi hari ini" jawab Donghae sambil tresenyum lebar

"APA!MENIKAH HARI INI" untuk kedua kalinya Eunhyuk dikejutkan oleh pernyataan Donghae

"Iya..kau mau kan?"

"Tapi siapa yang akan menikahkan kita Hae? Tidak akan ada pendeta yang mau menikahkan 'pasangan' seperti kita" Eunhyuk sangat senang mendengar Donghae mau menikahinya namun mengingat bahwa mereka bukanlah seperti pasangan biasa hal itu membuat Eunhyuk sedih

"Kita tidak perlu pendeta untuk menikahkan kita, cukup kita berdua" Donghae mengeluarka sebuah kotak cincin berwarna biru lalu membukanya dihadapan Eunhyuk.

" Maukah kau menikah denganku Hyukkie? Menjadi pendamping dihidupku sampai Tuhan memisahkan kita, berbagi suka duka denganku, tetap disisiku disaat aku sedang lemah, menjadi penopangku disaat aku terjatuh?" Ucapan penuh ketulusan Donghae yang ditujuakan kepada Eunhyuk. Sang korban sendiri hanya bisa menangis haru mendapatkan perlakuan ini.

"Aku mau Hae" meski pelan, namun jawaban itu sudah mewakili dari semua pertanyaan Donghae tadi. Dipasangkan cincin yang sebenarnya sudah dipersiapakan Donghae semenjak dulu kejari manis Eunhyuk, lalu Eunhyuk meraih cincin satunya yang dipasangkan kejari manis Donghae.

"Sekarang kita sudah resmi menjadi suami 'istri'...boleh aku mencium pengantiku yang manis ini?" goda Donghae membuat wajah Eunhyuk menjadi merah, diangkat dagu Eunhyuk untuk melihat seperti apa rupa wajah Eunhyuk sekarang

"Jika malu seperti ini kau sangat manis chagi, aku jadi ingin memakanmu"

"Hae.." Eunhyuk hanya bisa membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Donghae untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Kenapa, sekarang kau istriku jadi tidak perlu malu" bukannya mereda, godaan Donghae malah semakin menjadi

"Sepertinya hari ini aku malas untuk mencari kerja diluar, aku ingin mencari 'kerja' dirumah saja, dan kau yang akan menjadi 'patner' kerjaku" bisik Donghae ditelingan Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk bergidik geli

"K..kau..mau..apa Hae? " gugup Eunhyuk mendengar perkataan Donghae, ia hanya bisa mencengkram kemeja bagian depan yang dikenakan Donghae

"Mencari 'kerja', ayo patnerku. Aku sudah sabar ingin bekerja denganmu" sepertinya kegiatan dipagi hari ini akan menjadi sangat panjang untuk mereka berdua. Mari kita tinggalkan sejenak pasangan yang sedang memadu kasih ini.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menunjukan pergantian jam kerja, sekarang waktunya malam menggantikan siang. Sungmin sedang menunggu seseorang didepan tempatnya bekerja, tak lama orang yang ditunggupun akhirnya datang

"Chagi sudah menunggu lama? Maaf aku tadi ada pekerjaan jadi lama menjemputmu" seseorang yang ditunggu itu mengkupkan tangannya dipipi sang kekasih, bertujuan menghilangkan hawa dingin dipipi kekasih imutnya ini

"Tidak lama kok kyu, ayo pulang aku sudah lapar ingin memasak" ajak Sungmin dengan bergelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun

"Ayo, aku juga sedang lapar"

Selama perjalanan pulang kerumah mereka hanya terdiam, mungkin dikarena lelah yang mendera membuat pita suara milik mereka malas mengeluarkan suara. Sesampainya dirumah, Sungmin langsung menuju dapur guna mempersiapakan makanan untuk dirinya dan sang kekasih. Semenjak Eunhyuk pergi Kyuhyun memutuskan tinggal bersama Sungmin agar Sungmin tidak kesepian.

Setelah selesai memasak Sungmin membawa makanannya menujuk ruang tengah tempat dimana Kyuhyun berada.

"Kyu, hentikan dulu main game nya, kau harus makan dulu" Sungmin memperingatkan kebiasaan Kyuhyun, jika sudah bertemu dengan selingkuhannya Kyuhyun bisa melupakan sekitar

"Baiklah Min, kau masak apa?" tanya Kyuhyun, bukannya karena cerewet dalam hal urusan makan, tetapi jika Sungmin memasak sayur lebih baik ia tidak makan seharian

"Aku memasak ramen, aku sudah sangat lapar jadi memasak yang praktis saja"

Serelahnya mereka makan dalam diam, makan tidak boleh sambil bicara bukan, bisa masuk saluran pernafasan. Selesai makan Sungmin mencuci peralatan yang dipakainya tadi, setelah selesai Sungmin menemui Kyuhyun yang kembali berselingkuh dengan PSP nya

"Kyu, tadi ada seseorang yang menemui ku" adu Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun. Mendengar ada orang mendatangi kekasihnya Kyuhyun langsung menekan tombol paused pada kayar pspnya

"Siapa yang menemui mu Min?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan wajahnya menatap lawan bicaranya

"Aku tidak tau, dia mencari Hyukjae" Sungmin memang tidak mengenal orang yang tadi menemuinya menanyakan kabar sang adik kepadanya.

"Lalu kau bilang apa?" Kyuhyun cukup penasaran dibuatnya. Apa yang mencari Hyukjae merupakan salah satu korban Hyukjae dulu

"Aku bilang Hyukjae sudah pergi, namun aku tidak bilang dia pergi bersama Donghae"

"Kau tanya namanya?"

"Iya, dia memberikan ku kartu nama. Katanya kalau ada kabar tentang Hyukjae untuk memberi kabar padanya" jelas Sungmin sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dari dalam saku celananya dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun

"Ini kan..."

.

.

.

Disebuah kota yang penuh dengan beragam kehidupan terlihat seseorang laki-laki yang sedang memandangi sebuah bingkai yang berisi foto seorang namja manis

"Hyuk, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Aku merindukanmu, aku akan mencarimu Hyuk"

Tbc...

Mencoba bikin sekuel dari promise. Bagi yang minta tolong dibaca dan diberi review yah..

Jika tanggapannya positif ff ini bakal lanjut. Review dari para readers bikin aku jadi semangat.

Udah pada liat teaser SPY super junior? Keren yah, kayak agen 007 versi Korea.

Untuk yang udah kasih review di ff promise aku ucapain hatur nuhun semuanya (salamin readers satu-satu)

RieHaeHyuk, SSungMine, Bunnyminimi Cloudsomnia, kyu, irandinas, myfishychovy, ressijewelll, anchofishy, Chwyn, hyukkimine, kyukyu, namikaze, guest, helloimhhs, nyukkunyuk.

Akhir kata

Berikan review para readers kepad ku


	2. Chapter 2

Author : vitaMINElf

Tittle : PROMISE PART II

Genre : Drama, Romance, Angst

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Mereka bukan punya saya, saya cuma pinjem nama saja. Sungmin baru punya saya.

Warning : YAOI , EYD berantakan , tidak nyambung

Cast : Eunhyuk (bayangin Eunhyuk oppa di mv happiness)

Donghae (Donghae oppa di mv SFS)

Sungmin ( Sungmin oppa di mv Mr. Simple)

Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun oppa di mv SFS)

Siwon ( Siwon oppa di mv bonamana)

Cast lainnya menyusul

Chapter 2

Seorang laki-laki manis sedang memanggang roti didapurnya. Namun dari pada memanggang ia lebih terlihat sedang melamun

Flashback

"Inikan kartu nama tuan Choi, pemilik perusahaan tempatku bekerja Min" Kyuhyun menyebutkan nama orang yang ada didalam kartu nama itu sebagai atasannya. Jadi orang yang sedang mencari Hyuk itu atasan Kyuhyun. Ada hubungan apa atasan Siwon dengan Hyuk?

"Yang benar Kyu? Kau tidak salah orang kan?"

"Iya Min, mana mungkin aku salah orang" iya juga, tidak mungkin Kyu salah orang

"Ada hubungan apa antara mereka?" kau bertanya pada orang yang salah Kyu, aku juga ingin bertanya seperti itu tadi

"Entalah, selain menanyakan tentang Hyukjae, dia tidak bilang apa-apa" orang itu memang tidak mengatakan apapun padaku

Flashback end

"Min, kau sedang apa?" aku mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilku, ku torehkan kepalaku untuk memihatnya yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arahku

"Memanggang roti Kyu, memang kau tidak lihat?"

"Aku baru lihat, rotimu bagus ya Min, warnanya gelap, kau pakai coklat apa?" eh, gelap...jangan-jangan?

"Yah...Kyu, rotinya gosong. Ini semua gara-gara kau" karena tidak ada orang lain, Kyuhyun ku jadikan pelampiasan

"Kenapa aku, kan kau yang memanggangnya" Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak terima aku menyalahkannya, akhirnya dia pergi menuju ruang tengah untuk berselingkuh dengan pacar pertamanya, aku pacar keduanya. Begitu dia bilang

"Hanya minum susu deh" setelahnya aku mendatangi Kyu yang sedang duduk sambil bermain psp

"Min, kenapa tadi kau melamun sampai rotinya hangus" memang benar tadi aku sedang melamun memikirkan pembicaraan tadi malam tentang orang yang mencari Hyukjae

"Aku memikirkan yang semalam Kyu?" aku sangat penasaran dengan orang itu

"Apa Hyukjae dulu tidak pernah bercerita tentang kehidupannya dulu?" seingatku Hyuk memang tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa. Aku bertemu dengannya 3 tahun lalu tapi selama itu aku tidak pernah melihat dia bersama teman-temannya. Bisa dibilang dia tidak punya teman.

"Hah...tidak usah terlalu kau pikirkan, mungkin bosku hanya pernah mengenal Hyukjae dulu" benar kata Kyu, dari pada aku pusing sendiri, aku yakin disana Hyukjae pasti baik-baik saja. hidup enak, berkecukupan dan tinggal dengan orang yang dicintainya.

.

.

Disiang hari yang sangat cerah terlihat seorang namja sedang mengangkat kotak kardus untuk dimasukan kedalam mobil yang akan mengangkat barang-barang tersebut. Orang itu adalah Donghae, setelah mencari pekerjaan diberbagai tempat dan hasilnya selalu ditolak akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bekerja sebagai buruh angkut barang dipasar yang ada didaerah tempatnya tinggal.

Donghae Pov

"Ternyata hari sudah sore, untung pekerjaan ku sudah selesai, aku ingin segera pulang dan bertemu dengan istriku" beginilah pekerjaanku semenjak 3 minggu yang lalu, menjadi buruh angkut barang, sebenarnya pekerjaan ini cukup berat untuk ku, jujur aku tidak terbiasa melakukan pekerjaan berat seperti ini tapi aku harus berusaha demi Hyukkie.

"Donghae, ini upahmu. Jika kau sudah selesai kau boleh pulang"

"Terima kasih tuan."beliau adalah pemilik toko tempatku bekerja, jika dilihat dari luar orangnya menyeramkan, sedikit galak, dan sangat tegas. Aku saja pernah dimarahi habis-habisan karena tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kotak yang berisi makanan. Semenjak saat itu aku jadi berhati-hati dalam bekerja

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan kaki menuju rumahku yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari tempatku bekerja, sebenarnya disini ada bus, namun aku harus pandai berhemat untuk kelangsungan hidup kami. Jadi lebih baik berjalan kaki saja

.

.

Eunhyuk pov

Sudah jam 7 malam, sebentar lagi Hae pasti pulang. Aku akan memanaskan makanan untuk Hae.

Tok..tok..tok..

Itu pasti Hae, kebetulan masakanku juga sudah selesai.

"Selamat dateng Hae" aku membukakan pintu untuk suamiku yang tampan ini, dia kelihatan sangat kelelahan sekali

Cup...

Seperti biasa, semenjak kami menikah saat Hae akan pergi kerja atau pulang kerja dia akan memberikan kecupan untukku. Sungguh manis sekali

"Chagi, kau sudah makan"

"Belum, aku menunggumu untuk makan bersama, kau mau makan atau mandi dulu Hae."

"Aku ingin mandi dulu chagi"

"Baiklah aku akan persiapkan air hangatnya" Akupun beranjak menuju kamar mandi dan mempersiapkan keperluan suamiku

"Hae airnya sudah siap"

"Terima kasih Hyukkie"saat aku akan keluar dari kamar mandi ini , Hae memanggilku lagi

"Chagi masih ada yang kurang" ada yang kurang, seingatku aku sudah menyiapakan semuannya

"Apa yang kurang?"

"Dirimu, lebih lengkap jika kau juga ikut mandi denganku" aku melihat senyumnya tersenyum mengerikan, lebih baik aku cepat pergi dari sini sebelum keselamatanku terancam.

" Dasar Hae pervert"

Brakk...

Akupun beranjak keluar dengan wajah yang merah padam, aku mendengar Hae tertawa didalam kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi kami makan bersama. Aku menyiapkan makanan untuk suamiku, memang tidak ada makanan istimewa yang kumasak. Tapi Hae selalu bilang kalau masakanku enak

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu di kantor Hae, apakah melelahkan?" aku senang Hae sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang baik, setelah melamar banyak pekerjaan akhirnya Hae diterima bekerja juga

"Baik, tidak ada yang special Hyukkie" Hae aneh, setiap aku bertanya tentang pekerjaannya pasti jawabannya selalu sama. 'Baik, tidak ada yang special'.

"Kau ini selalu saja menjawab seperti itu"

"Kau juga selalu bertanya seperti itu"

"Baiklah aku akan ganti pertanyaan. Apa ditempat kerja mu banyak wanita cantiknya?" pertanyaan itu asal keluar saja dari mulutku

"Disana banyak wanita cantik, bukan hanya cantik tapi juga seksi dan menggoda" apa katanya tadi? Cantik, seksi dan menggoda. Hae kau keterlaluan

Donghae pov

Hyukkie terlihat terkejut mendengar jawabanku tadi, liatlah wajahnya yang sedang cemberut dengan pipi digembungkan, bibir yang mengerucut, sangat manis dan imut

"Hae jahat" sepertinya istriku yang manis ini sudah akan menangis.

"Kan tadi kau yang bertanya, kenapa sekarang marah" aku merengkuh Hyukkie kedalam pelukanku. Lau mengusap rambut hitamnya

"Tapi jangan dijawab begitu juga, tadikan aku hanya main-main" jika sedang marah begini sifat manjanya akan keluar

"Aku juga Cuma main-main. Walaupun banyak wanita cantik diluar sana tapi hanya Hyukki ku yang paling manis dan imut. Aku mencintaimu" biasanya kata-kata ku ini akan membuat wajahnya langsung memerah dan benar saja, saat aku mengangkat dagunya wajah Hyukkie terlihat memerah.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hae, sangat mencintaimu" ku kecup bibirnya yang berwarna merah itu dan setelahnya kami melanjutkan acara makan yang sempat tertunda karena perdebatan kecil tadi.

'Maaf Hyukkie, aku terpaksa berbohong tentang pekerjaanku. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau khawatir dengan diriku. Jika keadaan sudak membaik, aku janji akan menceritakannya semua padamu dan aku berjanji akan memberikan kehidupan yang layak untukmu'

.

.

5 tahun, bukan waktu yang singkat untuk membuang perasaan dalam hatimu, telah banyak cara dilakukan. Mencari pengganti, menyibukan dengan banyak pekerjaan, bahkan sampai pergi keluar negeri namun perasaan ini tidak juga hilang

"Permisi tuan Choi, sebentar lagi akan diadakan rapat dewan direksi tuan, saya hanya ingin mengingatkan anda" sepertinya aku terlalu banyak melamun hari ini

"Terima kasih Yonna ssi"

"Saya permisi tuan"

Hah...lagi-lagi aku teringat dirinya, sudah lama aku tidak bertemunya dengannya semenjak hari kelulusan sekolah dan aku berkuliah di London. Aku pernah mendatangi tempat tinggalnya, namun orang disana bilang dia sudah keluar. Terakhir aku mendengar kabar dia tinggal dengan kakak angkatnya, tapi lagi-lagi aku terlambat. Dia sudah pergi lagi. Apa kami benar-benar tidak berjodoh, untuk bertemu saja sulit.

Eunhyuk, seperti apa kau sekarang. Waktu masih SMA dulu kau terlihat sangat pendiam, sulit bergaul dan tampak murung.

Aku semakin ingin bertemu denganmu.

.

.

.

Pagi hari ini Donghae terlihat sangat bersemangat sekali, kenapa dia tampak bersemangat, karena sudah mendapatkan 'nutrisi' dari 'istri'nya. Berbeda dengan Eunhyuk yang tampak menggerutu sepanjang acara membuat sarapan pagi untuk mereka berdua

"Hae kejam, tega sekali menyakitiku, awas saja kau" mungkin juga dihitung sudah puluhan kali aku mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar untuk Hae. Tapi itu tidak seberapa dengan perbuatannya kepada ku, aku bangun dengan keadaan mengenaskan hari ini.

"Pagi chagi, kau sedang apa?" ada yang memeluk diriu dari belakang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hae

"Chagi jangan marah lagi. Apa masih sakit?" dia menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya iya

"Tentu saja, ini gara-gara kau" aku melepaskan pelukannya berjalan terseok menuju meja makan

"Maaf chagi, lain kali aku akan lebih lembut..hehehe"

"Sudahlah sekarang ayo makan, nanti kau terlambat kerja" entah kenapa aku tidak bisa marah padanya, melihat tatapan mata Hae yang teduh membuatku tidak tega jika harus marah berlama-lama.

"Hae, kau pulang jam berapa hari ini"

"Seperti biasa chagi. Memang kenapa?" entah kenapa hari ini aku ingin Hae cepat pulang

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya bertanya saja. Hae, hari ini bolehkan mengantar makanan kekantor mu?"

Uhuk...uhuk..uhuk...

"Hae makannya pelan-pelan" aku mengulurkan segelas lalu mengusap punggungnya

"Terima kasih Hyukkie. Masalah itu sebaiknya kau jangan kekantor ku dulu. Aku masih pegawai baru. Masih menjadi sorotan atasanku Hyukkie

Hae benar juga, aku tidak mau nanti Hae terkena masalah gara-gara kedatanganku "Baiklah aku tidak jadi kekantormu. Kapan-kapan saja"

"Aku berangkat kerja dulu ya, kau hati-hati dirumah" pesan Hae seperti pesan kepada anak kecil saja. aku kan sudah besar

Cup...

Setelah memberiku salam perpisahan Hae pun berangkat kerja. Aku sebaiknya mulai beres-beres rumah saja.

.

.

.

Dikediaman rumah keluarga Lee terlihat seorang pria separuh baya sedang melihat foto yang baru saja dihantarkan oleh orang-orang kepercayaannya untuk menyelidiki Donghae

"Tuan muda bekerja sebagai buruh angkut di sebuah toko yang menjual bahan makanan. Kami sudah menjalankan perintah tuan untuk menghubungi semua perusahaan kecil yang ada didaerah tempat tuan muda tinggal untuk tidak menerima tuan muda bekerja dan untungnya mereka semua menuruti setelah kami memberi tau bahwa tuan akan membantu perusahan mereka" jelas salat satu orang tersebut kepada Mr. Lee

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pemuda yang satu lagi?" tanya kepada anak buahnya tersebut

"Istri..."

"Jangan sebut laki-laki hina itu sebagai intri dari anakku" potong mendengar anak buahnya menyebut Eunhyuk sebagai istri Donghae

"Maaf tuan. Maksud kami tuan Eunhyuk hanya berdiam diri dirumah saja tuan, hanya sesekali saja dia keluar rumah"

"Dasar anak bodoh, jika kau menuruti apa perkataanku kau tidak akan menjalani hidup susah. Hanya karena pemuda sialan itu kau rela melepas semua kehidupan mewahmu" Mr. Lee merobek foto yang ada ditangannya lalu membuangnya ketempat pembakaran

"Jalankan rencana kita selanjutnya, kalian mengerti bukan harus melakukan apa?"

"Kami mengerti Tuan" selanjutnya anak buah meninggalkan ruang kerja tersebut.

"Kita lihat saja, apa kau akan sanggup bertahan Hae"

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini pekerjaan ku sedikit sekali. Hari ini saja aku tidak mempunyai kerjaan, setiap ada barang datang atau barang yang harus diangkut kemobil sudah ada pekerja lain yang lebih dulu mengambilnya. Aku sedikit heran, kenapa para pekerja toko ini mnejadi banyak, seingatku dulu hanya sedikit. kalau begini terus aku hanya akan mendapatkan sedikit uang, bahkan bisa tidak mendapatkan uang sama sekali. Bagaimana ini? Persedian bahan makanan dirumah sudah habis.

"Donghae, sebaiknya kau pulang saja. sudah tidak ada lagi pekerjaan hari ini dan karena kau tidak melakukan pekerjaan apapun pun aku tidak bisa memberimu upah. Kau tau tentang peraturan itu kan?"

"Iya tuan, baiklah aku permisi"

Setelah Donghae melangkahkan kakinya bermaksud pulang kerumah, sepatah kata keluar dari pemilik toko tadi

"Maafkan aku"

.

.

Melamun saat berjalan ternyata membuat ku tidak sadar bahwa aku sudah sampai rumah. Aku mengetuk pintu setelah menunggu beberapa menit pintu terbuka memperlihatkan wajah manis istriku

"Selamat datang Hae" sapaan yang tidak pernah terlupakan saat aku pulang kerumah

Cup..

"Kau tampak lesu sekali Hae, pasti kau belum makan kan? Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kita. Tapi sebaiknya kau mandi dulu Hae, kau bau...hahahaha" dasar istri nakal, sudah berani bilang aku bau

"Yang benar aku bau? Kalau aku bau kau tidak mau lagi dekat denganku?" aku terus mendekati Hyukkie, dan sedangkan targetku terus saja mundur kebelakang sampai akhirnya punggung Hyukkie menumbur dinding ruang tamu

"K..kau..mau...apa... Hae?"sepertinya sudah ada yang terjebak oleh candaannya sendiri

"Aku sedang lapar Hyukkie, dan kebetulan didepan mataku ada makanan lezat" aku sengaja menjilat bibirku

"Kalau kau lapar, a..aku sudah...menyiapkan makanan dimeja makan?"

"Tapi makanan disini lebih enak" aku mengelus pipi Hyukkie, lalu berjalan ke hidungnya, rahang tegasnya dan terakhir bibirnya. Dia hanya bisa memejamkan mata menanggapi perlakuanku. Kudekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya hingga hidup kami bersentuhan, aku bahkan bisa merasakan deru nafasnya yang mulai memburu

"Aku..." kubisikan satu kata tepat didepan bibirnya" mau mandi saja, siapkan airnya" setelah mengatakan itu aku langsung pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang seperti sebentar lagi akan mengamuk

1...2...3...

"LEE DONGHAE SIALANNNN..."

Tuh kan apa ku bilang

.

.

"Masakanmu enak chagi, ayo makan yang banyak kalau tidak aku habiskan ya?" menggoda Hyukkie memang sangat menyenagkan. Aku tidak akan pernah bosan melihat ekspresi cemberutnya.

"Enak saja, aku yang butuh gizi ekstra untuk menghadapi suami seperti mu" Hyukkie mengambil makanan yang ada dihadapan kami dan menuangkan semua kepiringnya. Ada yang sedang mencoba perbaikan gizi.

"Hyuk, setauku bahan makanan dirumah kita sudah habis. Lalu uang dari mana kau bisa membeli ini semua" semenjak pekerjaanku sedikit, aku jadi jarang memberi Hyukkie uang belanja lagi

"Emmm...Aku menjual jam yang diberikan oleh Sungmin hyung dulu. Memang harganya tidak seberapa. Tapi lumayan cukup untuk membeli bahan makanan" ya Tuhan, aku memang suami tidak bertanggung jawab, sampai-sampai istriku menjual barang kesayangannya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup kami

"Maafkan aku Hyukkie, gara-gara aku kau jadi menjual jam kesayanganmu" tiba-tiba Hyukkie memelukku

"Tidak Hae, kau tidak salah. aku tidak merasa keberatan menjual jam itu. aku sangat mencintaimu, apapun akan aku berikan"

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu" terima kasih Tuhan, Engkau telah memberiku pendamping hidup yang baik

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan, tak terasa sudah 6 bulan pernikahan Donghae dan Eunhyuk berjalan. Semua masih dapat mereka atasi dengan baik, walau banyak pengorbanan yang harus mereka lakukan.

Hari ini aku akan mengunjungi tempat kerja Hae secara diam-diam, kalau aku bilang ingin mengunjunginya secara terang-terangan pasti Hae tidak boleh dengan berbagai alasan. Hae bilang dia bekerja di perusahan dekat SM corp. Langsung aku datangi saja dan sekarang aku sudah tiba didepan lobby perusahaan terbesar didaerah ini

"Selamat Siang tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang resepsionis wanita menyambutku

"Selamat siang, aku kesini ingin bertemu dengan salah satu pegawai yang bekerja dikantor ini" aku menjelaskan tujuanku datang.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Lee Donghae" aku menyebutkan nama suamniku

"Tunggu sebentar, saya akan cek dulu" aku hanya bisa menunggu sampai waita ini selesai memeriksa

"Maaf tuan, nama Lee Donghae tidak ada didaftar pagawai kami" apa katanya tidak ada.

"Bisa kau ulang lagi, mungkin ada kesalahan"

"Sudah tuan, dan memang tidak ada orang yang tuan sebutkan tadi" kalau tidak ada lalu dimana Hae bekerja?

"Baiklah, terima kasih nona" akupun pergi dari perusahaan ini, aku tidak memperhatika jalan karena pikiranku sedang memikirkan Hae sampai tiba-tiba aku menabrak seseorang

Brukk

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja" aku membukung pada orang yang kutabrak ini

"Tidak apa-apa. Anda baik-baik saja"

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja" aku menatap wajah orang yang kutabrak ini

"Eunhyuk..."

Tbc...

Lanjutan datang...beri tepuk kaki

(stress gara-gara galau gak bisa nonton sm town)

Maaf yah updatenya lama, aku lagi ada tugas menyelesaikan skripsiku. Jadi mungkin untuk saat ini sampai aku ujian, aku hanya fokus pada satu ff saja, dan ff yag pengen aku selesaikan ff promise ini. (ff lain lagi gak ada ide, buntu)

Sekarang aku lagi naksir Eunhyuk oppa nih, makin lama makin kece aja.

Sungmin : Kau berselingkuh

Me : gak oppa, aku tetap padamu (abaikan saja, anggap tidak terbaca)

Untuk yang udah review di chap 1 aku ucapin terima kasih, aku seneng sama tanggapan positif dari teman2. Boleh kan aku teman, karena kalau panggil 'readers atau pembaca' kesannya kurang santai.

Ff ini gak sempet aku edit karena mati lampu, baterai sekarat. Jadi harap maklum kalau hasilnya kacau

Apa part ini alurnya kecepetan, terlalu lambat atau gak jelas atau ada kalimat yang rancu?

Tolong berikan pendapat teman2, boleh kritik, saran atau ide. Duit juga boleh buat nonton sm town

Hehehe

Akhir kata

Review yah...(kedip2 ala Sungmin)


	3. Chapter 3

Author : vitaMINElf

Tittle : PROMISE PART II

Genre : Drama, Romance, Angst

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Mereka bukan punya saya, saya cuma pinjem nama saja. Sungmin baru punya saya.

Warning : YAOI , EYD berantakan , tidak nyambung

Cast : Eunhyuk (bayangin Eunhyuk oppa di mv happiness)

Donghae (Donghae oppa di mv SFS)

Sungmin ( Sungmin oppa di mv Mr. Simple)

Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun oppa di mv SFS)

Siwon ( Siwon oppa di mv bonamana)

Cast lainnya menyusul

Chapter 3

"Eunhyuk"

Ini hanya kebetulan atau memang sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan bahwa aku akan bertemu dirinya disini. Aku yang awalnya sangat malas untuk datang ke Busan, tapi sekarang aku akan menyesal jika tidak datang ke Busan

"Sekali lagi maaf" ia tidak membalas sapaanku, tetapi langsung pergi dari hadapanku

"Hei, tunggu dulu" aku mencekal tangannya yang sedang cepat.

"Kau Eunhyuk kan. Siswa yang dulu bersekolah di SMA Seoul? kau ingat aku, teman sekelasmu?" aku mencoba membangun ingatan tentang masa SMA kami, namun sepertinya aku salah kondisi. Bukannya menjawab ia malah menghempaskan tanganku dan berlari meninggalkanku. Sebelumnya aku seperti melihat ada air yang mengalir dipipi, apa dia menangis.

Sepertinya keberuntungan sedang memihak padaku, rencananya aku akan membangun cabang perusahaanku disini Busan. Namun sepertinya bukan perusahaan saja yang menjadi targetku disini, target ku sejak lama sekarang ada dikota ini juga. Eunhyuk aku akan mendapatkanmu.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang di tabrak saat dijalan tadi, sekarang ia sudah berada dirumah menunggu Hae pulang, ia harus meminta penjelasan darinya. Ia yakin Donghae tidak mungkin membohonginya. Pasti resepsionis itu salah.

Tak lama terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka

"Aku pulang chagi, mana sambutan pada suamimu yang baru pulang bekerja ini?" aku melihat Hyukkie yang langsung berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki tadi. Kenapa Hyukkie hanya diam saja sembari menatapku tajam. Biasanya ia akan menyambutku dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hae...apa benar kau bekerja di SM corp?" aku cukup terkejut saat Hyukkie menanyakan tentang pekerjaanku. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, menggenggam kedua tangannya. Kau harus tenang Donghae, jangan sampai Hyukkie mengetahuinya.

"Tentu saja chagi, memang aku bekerja dimana lagi" aku berusaha untuk meyakinkan Hyukkie

"Kau tidak bohong kan Hae?" ada apa ini, kenapa Hyukkie sepertinya tidak percaya dengan perkataanku.

"Ada apa chagi, kenapa dari tadi kau menanyakan tentang pekerjaanku terus"ku elus pipinya halusnya. Biasanya cara ini ampuh untuk menenangkannya dari rasa gelisah

"Aku tadi siang mengunjungi Sm corp, rencananya aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama, tapi karyawan disana bilang tidak ada pekerja yang bernama Lee Donghae. Mereka pasti salah kan Hae?" aku terdiam tak sanggup menatap matanya. Aku merasa benar-benar jahat istriku ini. Aku tidak jujur padanya

"Itu...sebenarnya" aku tidak sanggup untuk menjelaskannya, tapi jika tidak sekarang Hyukkie akan semakin sedih nantinya "Aku...tidak bekerja di SM corp Hyukkie. Aku bekerja sebagai...buruh angkut"

"Kenapa?" Hyukkie pasti sangat kecewa padaku, aku suami yang tidak bisa diandalkan. Ku palingkan wajahku menghindari tatapan mata yang terlihat berkaca-kaca itu

"Maafkan aku jika mengecewakan mu, aku akan mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik..."

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku, kenapa kau tanggung sendiri kesusahanmu, kenapa Hae" aku melihat air mata itu mengalir. Ia menangkup kedua pipiku, berusaha mencegah agar aku menatap kedua matanya yang telah basah.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau khawatir Hyukkie"ku genggam erat tangannya yang ada dipipikku, tanpa perintah air mata ini mengalir dengan sendirinya. Aku laki-laki yang sangat payah

"Aku istrimukan, kau mencintaikukan?" pertanyaan macam apa itu. tentu saja kau istriku yang sangat aku cintai

"Aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun Chagi?" akhirnya kutatap juga mata indah yang masih baah itu

"Jika kau mencintaiku, tolong bagi bebanmu kepadaku Hae. Kita tanggung bersama" Aku benar-benar beruntung mempunyai istri sepertinya. Aku janji akan emebahagiaku mu Hyukkie

"iya Hyukkie, mulai saat ini kita akan hadapi semuanya bersama" kupeluk tubuh kecil istriku ini. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya apapun yang terjadi

.

.

.

"Tuan kami sudah mendapatkan orang yang anda cari kemarin, dia tinggal di aparteman JS nomor 12, dia tinggal dengan seseorang namun kami tidak mneyelidikinya, kami hanya menjalankan tugas sesuai dengan perintah tuan saja"

Akhirnya aku mendapatkan juga. Aku akan segera menemuimu Eunhyuk

"Terima kasih, sekarang kau boleh pergi"

"Kami permisi Tuan" kebetulan hari ini aku tidak ada kerjaan, lebih baik ku datangi saja rumahnya. Tapi jika dia tidak mengingat ku bagaimana yah? Ahh sudahlah, jika dia tidak ingat aku yang akan membuat Eunhyuk mengingatku.

.

.

Hari ini aku akan mencari sebuah pekerjaan, setelah tadi malam aku dan Hae berbicara. Sebenarnya Hae masih belum boleh aku bekerja, tapi apa salahnya dicoba.

Tok..tok..tok..

Jam 10 pagi, apa mungkin itu Hae? Tapi Hae tidak pernah pulang secepat ini. Aku berjalan menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang ke rumah kami ini.

Kriet...

"Hai Eunhyuk" sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan wajah orang ini, tapi siapa.

"Apa kau tidak ingat padaku?" dari mana orang ini tau jika aku tidak mengingatnya, apa terlihat jelas diwajahku. Sudah ku coba untuk mengingatnya tapi tetap saja tidak ingat

"Aku Siwon, orang yang kau tabrak kemarin saat kau mengunjungi kantor SM corp. Aku menyapamu namun kau langsung lari meninggalkan aku. Kau sudah ingat" yah...aku sudah ingat, kemarin memang aku mengunjungi SM corp. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak sadar jika sudah menabrak orang ini. Siapa tadi namanya?Siwon. Siwon siapa?"

"Sepertinya kau memang tidak ingat padaku" orang ini terliha kecewa atas 'kekurangan'ku dalam mengingat dirinya

"Maaf, jika memang aku sudah menabrakmu kemarin" apa orang ini datang karena tragedi tabrakan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau Eunhyuk kan yang dulu bersekolah di SMA Seoul?" wah orang ini tau tempatku ku bersekolah dulu.

"Iya, dari mana kau tau...ups, maaf membuatmu berdiri didepan pintu. Ayo silahkan masuk, silahkan duduk" tidak baikkan membiarkan tamu yang walaupun tidak kau kenal berdiri didepan pintu rumahmu. Aku hanya mencoba menjadi tuan rumah yang baik

"Terima kasih. Aku dulu teman sekelasmu saat di SMA." Teman sekelasku? Kan ada banyak, meskipun aku tidak akrab dengan mereka

"Kau ingat ada anak laki-laki bertubuh kurus, berkaca mata tebal, yang duduk dibelakang bangkumu" memang ada anak seperti itu waktu aku bersekolah, tapi tidak mungkin anak culun itu dia kan, sangat jauh berbeda

"Iya aku ingat. Memang apa hubungannya dengan anda Siwon ssi?"

"Anak itu aku" wah...orang ini tidak pandai berbohong ya. Jika kalian satu kelas denganku. Kalian akan tau bahwa anak culun itu sangat berbeda dengan orang yang ada dihadapaku ini.

"Anda pasti bohong, mana mungkin orang itu anda. Anak itu culun sedangkan anda..."

"Aku tampan, tinggi, dan tidak pakai kaca mata" Yah, harus aku akui orang ini tampan, tinggi. Tapi tetap saja lebih tampan suamiku Hae.

"Bukan aku yang bilang, tapi anda memuji diri anda sendiri Siwon ssi"

"Aku tidak berbohong, ini aku anak culun itu. dan satu lagi jangan panggil aku Siwon ssi. Panggil saja Siwon. Kita kan dulu teman satu kelas" jika dia ngotot bahwa dia teman sekolahku, ya sudahlah untuk apa diributkan lagi. Setidaknya masih ada teman yang ingat diriku

"Baiklah aku percaya Siwon ssi, eh..maksudku Siwon. Lalu ada perlu apa kau kemari" Aku sedang tidak ingin berbasa basi. Aku harus mencari pekerjaan sekarang juga.

"Apa kau sedang ada kerjaan" aku tidak sedang kerja, tapi aku ingin mencari pekerjaan.

"Emm...ya, bisa dibilang begitu" aku jadi tidak enak kepadanya

"Begitu ya, apa kau mau pergi" orang ini lagi-lagi bisa tau apa yang ada dipikirannku

"Iya, aku ingin pergi"

"Baiklah, lain kali aku masih boleh kan main kerumahmu?" bagaimana yah, jika aku jawab tidak kesannya tidak sopan, tapi aku belum meminta izin pada Hae jika aku membawa orang lain masuk kerumah kami.

"Tentu saja boleh" tidak mungkin kan dia akan main kerumah ku setiap hari. Jadi aku perbolehkan saja

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu"

Ternyata Eunhyuk salah tebak, setelah mendapat izin Siwon jadi sering main kerumah Eunhyuk disaat Donghae bekerja. Dan sekarang Siwon sedang menawarkan pekerjaan untuk Eunhyuk, Siwon mengetahui dari Eunhyuk jika saat ini dia sedang butuh pekerjaan

.

.

.

Aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang ditawarkan oleh Siwon diperusahaannya. Tapi aku belum menyetujuinya karena aku belum meminta pendapat Hae. Saat ini kami sednag makan bersama dengan lauk yang sangat seadaanya. Pekerjaan Hae semakin sedikit saja, aku pernah membantunya sehari namun Hae langsung melarangku dan tidak memperbolehkan aku datang lagi

"Hae, masalah pekerjaan yang pernah kita bicarakan dulu, aku sudah mendapatkannya dari temannku. Dia menawariku sebuah pekerjaan di perusahaannya" aku memang bercerita jika aku mempunyai teman di Busan dan pernah main ke rumah kami, aku tidak mau mengatakannya 'sering'.

"Dimana Chagi?"

"Di Choi corp. Apa aku boleh bekerja disana?" aku harap Hae mengizinkannya

"Kalau aku bilang tidak apa kau akan mengikutinya?" jika Hae bilang tidak aku tidak akan bekerja. Sebagai jawaban aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku

"Aku masih bisa membiayai kehidupan kita Hyukkie, dan itu tanggung jawabku. Aku harap kau mengerti chagi" aku akan menuruti semua perkataanmu Hae, karena kau suamiku

"Iya, aku akan menuruti semua perkataanmu."

.

.

Eunhyuk memberi tau bahwa ia tidak jadi bekerja diperusahaan Siwon, sebenarnya Siwon cukup kecewa namun dia tidak bisa memaksa Eunhyuk.

Hari ini pekerjaan Siwon sangat banyak, ia dituntun untuk segera membuat cabang perusahaannya yang di Busan berkembang pesat. Karena hal tersebut membuat Siwon menunda keinginanya untuk menemui Eunhyuk. Saat hari sudah malam barulah Siwon memiliki waktu untuk menemui Eunhyuk, sebenarnya Siwon ingin mengajak Eunhyuk jalan-jalan tetapi Eunhyuk selalu beralasan tidak bisa, maka dari itu Siwon selalu mengunjungi rumah Eunhyuk tanpa memberi tau terlebih dahulu pada sag empu rumah. Terkesan memaksa memang tapi semua harus dipaksa kan agar keinginan kita bisa terwujud.

Aku harap Eunhyuk belum tidur, oh iya...aku hampir lupa. Eunhyuk tinggal dengan temannya kan. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan temannya Eunhyuk, karena setiap aku kerumah, temannya itu pasti sudah berangkat kerja.

.

.

.

Malam ini aku dan Hyukkie sedang duduk berdua diruang tengah rumah kami, Hyukkie menyandarkan kepalanya didada ku, kedua tangannya memeluk pinggangku. Sedangkan tanganku tengah memeluk punggungnya dan menciumi puncak kepalanya. Jika setiap waktu bisa membuat moment seperti ini, pasti sangat menyenangkan. Hyukkie menengadahkan kepalanya menatap diriku Manis sekali, membuatku ingin memakannya sekarang juga. Kudekatkan kepalaku menghilangkan jarak antara kami berdua, hidung sudah menyentuh hidungnya, dapat kurasakan deru nafasnya yang mulai tak tenang. Aku tau Hyukkie deg-degan, karena aku juga mengalami hal itu.

Kukecup bibir mungilnya berkali-kali, Hyukie pun melakukan hal yang sama. Tanganku menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Karena tak sabaran kulumat habis bibirnya, menghisapnya kuat bibir manis ini hingga membuat sang pemilik bibir mengerang pelan. Seperti mendapat izin, kugigit bibirnya pelan meminta akses masuk kedalam gua hangat miliknya dan bertemu dengan pasangan lidahku didalam sana. Tangan Hyukkie menjambak rambutku , kuanggap sebagai tanda bahwa dia menikmatinya

Eenghhh...

Lidah kami saling terlilit, namun semua pasti tau status ku sebagai suaminya disini maka akulah yang memenangkan pertarungan ini. Kini saatnya tanganku yang mulai bekerja, saat hendak memulai perjalanan tanganku ditubuh mulus istriku tiba-tiba musibah datang.

Tok..tok..tok...

"Haehh..ada tamuhh" Hyukkie mendorong bahuku yang masih mencoba menahanya dalam pelukanku.

"Shit..." Ciuman kami pun terpaksa aku lepas. Bibir Hyukkie terlihat bengkak dan memerah. Siapapun yang menggangu momentku dan Hyukkie aku doakan lajang 7 turunan.

Kuhapus lelehan saliva yang ada dibibir Hyukkieku. Setelahnya Hyukkie berjalan menuju pintu sedangkan aku sedang berdoa meyumpahi orang yang menggangu kami tadi.

"Siwon..." Siapa tadi yang dipanggil Hyukkie? Siwon? Apa itu teman Hyukkie yang ada di Busan. Karena penasaran aku mendatangi Hyukkie yang sedang menemui tamu kami.

"Siapa CHAGI?" sengaja aku teriakan pada kata chagi, agar orang itu tau bahw aHyukkie ada yang punya.

"Siwon Hae. Silahkan masuk Siwon" aku mendengar Hyukkie menawari orang itu masuk. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat bagaimana tampang orang yang dibilang Hyukkie temannya itu

"Hae perkenalkan ini Siwon, Siwon ini Hae"

"Salam kenal aku Choi Siwon"

"Aku Donghae, suami Eunhyuk" aku dapat melihat jika orang ini terkejut saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku suami Hyukkie. Dia melirik Hyukkie yang tersenyum manis. Pasti Hykkie tidak pernah bercerita jika dia sudah punya suami.

Hanya mengobrol ringan lalu 'tamu' kami izin untuk pulang, kami mengantarnya sampai depan pintu, aku sengaja memeluk pinggang Hyukkie saat kami mengantar Siwon ini.

"Kau pasti tidak bilang pada temanmu itu jika kau sudah punya suami kan chagi" aku bertanya setelah Hyukkie menutup pintu rumah

"Kenapa aku harus bercerita, lagi pula dia bertanya" Istriku ini terlalu polos atau apa yah.

"Tapi itu bisa membuat orang salah pengertian Hyukkie"

"Kenapa harus salah pengertian, aku tidak mengerti Hae" tuh kan, semoga saja si Siwon itu tidak salah pengertian terhadap istriku ini. Walau aku tidak yakin karena terlihat jelas bagaimana Siwon memandang Hyukkie ku tadi. Tatapan penuh cinta.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi chagi" Yes,,tidak ada lagi yang akan mengganggu kami. Aku bisa memakan Hyukkie sampai kenyang.

"Aku sudah tidak ingin lagi Hae Chagi, kita tidur saja yah"

Benar-benar aku doakan lajang 7 turunan si Siwon itu... Gara-gara dia.

Tbc

Ringkasan cerita chap depan

"Tuan Eunhyuk harus segera diopera Tuan Donghae, jika tidak akan membahayakan nyawanya"

.

.

"Ini perincian biaya rumah sakit Tuan Eunhyuk harap segera dilunasi, jika tidak dengan terpaksa kami menghentikan pengobatannya"

.

.

"Jika kau berniat untuk pergi lagi, maka aku pastikan bahwa pemuda ini akan mendekam dipenjara karena dia seorang pencuri atau paling tidak dia akan dikucilkan masyarakat"

"Hyukkie sudah berubah, dia tidak seperti itu lagi"

.

.

" Beri aku waktu sampai Hyukkie sembuh"

.

.

...

Sedikit ada kekeliruan. Pada chap 1 dan 2 aku tidak terakan dimana eunhae tinggal, setelah dilihat-lihat aku pilih Busan aja deh. Nyarik kota terpencil di Korsel gak tau namanya.

Untuk yang udah review aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak

**RieHaeHyuk****, anchofishy, ****Bunnyminimi Cloudsomnia****, ****Chwyn****, ****harumisujatmiko****, yayank jewelf, myfishychovy, namikaze, kyukyu, han gege, ****ressijewelll****, ****minmi arakida**

Chap ini ditunggu review nya lagi, aku udah bikin kerangka cerita sampai ending, jka responnya positif aku lanjutin.

Apa part ini alurnya kecepetan, terlalu lambat atau gak jelas, ada kalimat yang rancu atau banyak typo?

Tolong berikan pendapat teman2, boleh kritik, saran atau ide.

Udah liat mv SPY di m cowndown belum? Pasti sudah

Cakep-cakep yah.

Akhir kata

Tolong reviewnya...


	4. Chapter 4

Author : vitaMINElf

Tittle : PROMISE PART II

Genre : Drama, Romance, Angst

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Mereka bukan punya saya, saya cuma pinjem nama saja. Sungmin baru punya saya.

Warning : YAOI , EYD berantakan , tidak nyambung

Cast : Eunhyuk (bayangin Eunhyuk oppa di mv happiness)

Donghae (Donghae oppa di mv SFS)

Sungmin ( Sungmin oppa di mv Mr. Simple)

Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun oppa di mv SFS)

Siwon ( Siwon oppa di mv bonamana)

Cast lainnya menyusul

Chapter 4

Sial, ternyata mereka bukan hanya sekedar teman. Tapi mana mungkin mereka sudah menikah, pernikahan seperti itu kan tidak legal di Korea. Aku harus mencari tau kebenarannya

"Ada pekerjaan untukmu. Cari tau informasi tentang Lee Donghae dan Eunhyuk secepatnya"

"..."

"Aku ingin besok laporannya sudah ada ditanganku"

Sudah sangat lama aku memendam cinta untuk Eunhyuk, dan sekarang aku harus merelakannya begitu saja. rasanya aku tidak rela dan tidak akan bisa. Pasti ada cara agar Hyukjae bisa berpaling padaku.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam bekerja, kejadian tadi pagi benar-benar menyita perhatianku.

Flashback

Pagi ini aku terbangun dengan perasaan yang buruk. Hyukkie lebih memilih tidur dari pada menolongku, Tega sekali dia. Hah..aku harus berangkat kerja lebih pagi hari ini karena hari ini ditoko akan ada datang barang, ini kesempatan untukku mendapatkan uang yang banyak.

"Pagi Hae" walau sedang kesal aku tidak bisa mengacuhkan senyum itu

"Pagi chagi, tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Iya, aku tidur nyenyak. Hae juga tidur nyenyak kan?"

"Tidak chagiku yang manis" bagaimana aku bisa tidur nyenyak. Keinginanku tertunda, semua karena 'tamu' semalam

"Kenapa?" tentu saja salah satu penyebabnya dirimu Hyukkie

"Hanya tidak bisa tidur saja. Kau masak apa Hyukkie?" dari pada membahas yang semalam dan membuatku bisa terlambat kerja lebih baik aku menghentikan pembahasan ini.

"Aku tidak masak apa-apa Hae, hanya ada roti saja. tidak apakan? Nanti siang aku akan masak yang enak" pasti persedian makanan kami habis. Kasian Hyukkie, dia harus susah gara-gara ikut denganku

"Tentu tidak apa, roti juga enak. Mana chagi" aku harus tetap terlihat senang agar Hyukkie tidak sedih

"Ini, makanlah" Hyukkie menyodorkan sepotong roti dalam piring

"Kenapa Cuma ada satu, punyamu mana?" aku tidak melihat ada piring lain dimeja makan

"Aku sudah makan duluan Hae, ini memang untukmu" Aku tau dia berbohong, Hyukkie tidak akan menatap mataku jika sedangberbohong.

"Kita makan berdua yah?" aku potong roti ini menjadi dua lalu menyuapkannya kemulut Hyukkie

"Tidak usah Hae, kau kan akan bekerja. Nanti kau bisa lapar kalau rotinya dibagi dua"

"Aku lebih baik kelaparan dari pada aku harus menjadi suami yang sangat jahat jika aku makan sedangkan istriku tidak, ayo makan" Aku kembali menyuapi sepotong roti ini kemulut Hyukkie

"Tapi Hae..." anak ini banyak protes sekali sih. Langsung saja kumasukan roti ini saat Hyukkie sedang berbicara tadi. Mudah-mudahan Hyukkie tidak tersedak makanan

"Sudah jangan banyak protes, aku tau kau belum makan juga Hyukkie"

Setelahnya makan dengan setengah potong roti aku pergi untuk bekerja

Flashback end

Jika begini terus, aku akan semakin membuat Hyukkie menderita. Aku harus lebih giat lagi bekerja.

Brukk...Prang..

Astaga...bagaimana ini. Aku bisa kena marah oleh tuan Wang

"HEI DONGHAE APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN. KENAPA BISA SAMPAI PECAH BEGINI HAH. DIMANA MATAMU"

"Maafkan aku tuan, tadi ada orang yang menyenggolku, jadi..."

"JANGAN MENYALAHKAN ORANG ATAS KESALAHANMU. KAU TAU HARGA BARANG ITU KAU BISA MENGGANTINYA"

"Tapi tuan.."

"Tidak ada kata tapi, mulai hari ini kau kupecat. Kau membuatku rugi"

Apa?aku dipecat. Ini tidak boleh terjadi

"Tuan, aku mohon maafkan aku. Tadi itu tidak sengaja, sungguh, jangan pecat aku. Aku butuh pekerjaan ini" aku terus memohon pada tuan Wang agar tidak memecatku. Bagaimana kehidupanku dan Hyukkie jika aku tidak bekerja.

"Itu bukan urusanku, dan cepat pergi dari sini"

"Tunggu dulu tuan, aku mohon beri aku kesempatan" dan setelah aku memohon bahkan hampir mengiba tapi tetap saja tidak didengarkan oleh tuan Wang. Para pekerja lain yang melihatku hanya bisa memberikan tatapan iba. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah. Hyukkie maafkan aku...

.

.

.

"Tuan, orang yang bernama Lee Donghae bekerja ditoko tuan Wang, tapi sekarang dia sudah dipecat" aku mendapatkan informasi yang sangat berharga ini dari orang suruhanku

"Bagus, terus pantau apa saja yang terjadi pada orang itu"

"Baik tuan" aku harus memanfaatkan hal ini dengan baik.

Senyum terkembang dibibir pemuda Choi ini, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, hanya dia yang tau.

.

.

.

Saat ini aku sedang menyiapkan makanan, untuk aku dan Hae makan nanti. Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu Hae pulang dan makan bersana. Aku sudah sangat lapar.

Kriet..

Itu pasti Hae yang datang, aku harus menyambutnya

"Hae kau sudah pu...lang? Hae ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau pucat sekali chagi?" Hae pulang dengan wajah yang pucat dan mata yang merah serta bengkak. Apa Hae menangis, tapi kenapa

Brukk

"Hae.."tiba-tiba saja Hae memelukku dengan sangat erat

"Hyukkie...Hyukkie...Hyukkie..." ada apa ini, kenapa denganmu Hae

"Hae ada apa? Tolong jangan begini" aku tak akan sanggup jika melihatnya hancur seperti ini. Air mata ini tak bisa ditahan sebentar saja.

"Aku tidak berguna Hyukkie" aku merasakan bajuku basah, pasti Hae menangis

"Tidak Hae, kau sangat berguna"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membuat mu senang, dari dulu aku selalu membuatmu susah, a...aku...tidak..bisa..bekerja..lagi..." Apa maksudmu Hae, kenapa tidak bisa bekerja

"Memangnya kenapa?"aku mencoba untuk tenang, saat ini Hae butuh sandaran. Kuusap punggungnya agar ia bisa tenang

"Aku dipecat Hyukkie, dan sekarang kita tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk bertahan hidup" Hae dipecat, pantas Hae menjadi sedih begini. Aku juga sedih mendengarnya, tapi aku lebih terluka jika melihat orang yang kucintai terlihat hancur. Kulepas pelukan Hae, kutangkupkan kedua tanganku dipipinya

"Dengar Hae, kita masih punya hal penting untuk bisa bertahan hidup. Aku memiliki kau dan kau memiliki aku. Bagiku itu sudah cukup, kita hadapi semuanya bersama-sama. Asal berdua aku yakin kita pasti kuat" mungkin bagi orang lain itu hanyalah kalimat gombal, tapi tidak bagiku. Aku yang menunggunya bertahun-tahun sangat percaya akan kebenaran kalimat itu.

Dipeluknya lagi tubuhku oleh Hae, biarlah ia meluapkan segala perasaan sedihnya saat ini, asalkan sesudah ini Hae Ku akan tersenyum lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyukkie, saranghae"

"Nado Hae..." inilah yang kami butuhkan dalam menghadapi kehidupan yang berat ini, cinta yang saling menguatkan.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari aku menjadi pengangguran, hari ini aku akan mencari kerja lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Aku tidak boleh menyerah, pasti selalu ada jalan

Tok...tok...tok...

Siapa pagi-pagi yang datang bertamu kerumah. Aku buka saja, sepertinya juga Hyukkie sedang sibuk didapur

"Selamat pagi" sapa seorang Kim ahjumma pemilik tempat apartemen ini, mau apa dia pagi-pagi kerumahku.

"Pagi ahjumma, ada apa ahjumma datang kemari? Apa ada hal penting" aku sedang malas berbasa-basi, langsung saja tanya tujuannya

"Aku kemari ingin menanyakan tentang Eunhyuk" tanya tentang Hyukkie? Memangnya ada apa dengan Hyukkie

" Memangnya ada apa ahjumma?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak enak untuk membicarakannya, tapi ini sangat penting untukku. Minggu kemarin Eunhyuk meminjam uang padaku, lalu sebagai jaminannya dia memberikan cincin ini padaku. Sekarang aku sedang butuh uang, kalau Eunhyuk belum bisa mengembalikan uangku terpaksa aku menjual cincin ini" itu kan cincin pernikahan kami

"Maaf ahjumma, bisa beri aku waktu sedikit lagi, aku akan membayar uang yang dipinjam Eunhyuk, tapi tolong jangan jual cincin ini, aku mohon" aku tidak mungkin membiarkan cincin itu dijual.

"Baiklah, tapi tolong janga lama-lama" untunglah Kim ahjumma ini mau mengerti

"Terima kasih ahjumma, akan aku usahakan sepecatnya"

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Donghae"

Hyukkie pasti berusaha untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari kami, aku tidak boleh berdiam diri saja. aku harus bisa menebus cincin itu kembali demi Hyukkie

"Hae siapa yang datang"

"Kim ahjumma chagi, apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai"

"I...Iya sudah, apa ahjumma mengatakan sesuatu" aku melihat ada raut khawatir diwajah Hyukkie. Lebih baik aku tidak cerita masalah tadi

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin berkunjung saja. Chagi aku harus pergi sekarang. Doakan aku mendapatkan pekerjaan ya"

Chu...

Kukecup bibir merahnya sebagai tanda perpisahan

"Tentu Hae, semoga berhasil. SEMANGAT CHAGI..."

Dia itu manis sekali

.

.

.

Siang ini aku akan kerumah Hyukjae, walaupun orang yang bernama Donghae itu mengaku sebagai suaminya, tidak ada salahnya kan terus mencoba. Pasangan yang menikah resmi saja bisa bercerai apalagi yang tidak menikah secara resmi. Aku membawa beberapa bahan kebutuhan untuk Eunhyuk, aku tau sekarang Eunhyuk sedang kesulitan ekonomi. Pasti dia sangat membutuhkan semua ini. Aku juga mempunyai kejutan untuk dirinya.

Tok...tok...tok...

Ku ketuk pintu rumah Eunhyuk, semoga dia ada dirumah. Tak berapa lama pintu rumah ini terbuka

"Siwon..." pasti dia terkejut dengan kedatanganku

"Hai Eunhyuk" kuberikan senyum terbaikku yang kata orang-orang mampu membuat wanita bertekuk lutuk dihadapanku. Apa ini juga berlaku untuk Eunhyuk

"Sedang apa kau kemari" dia terlihat biasa saja dengan kehadiranku. Ternyata senyumku tidak mempan untuknya

"Emm...aku masih boleh mainkan kerumahmu? Apa suamimu ada?" aku terpaksa menyebut kata 'suamimu' didepan Eunhyuk. Aku harap orang itu tidak ada

"Hae sedang pergi keluar. Memangnya kau mau bertemu dengan Hae ya Siwon" bertemu Donghae, tentu saja aku tidak mau. Aku itu ingin menemuimu Eunhyuk.

"Tidak juga, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau tidak sedang sibuk kan?"

"Tidak, silahkan masuk" aku memasuki rumah Eunhyuk, lalu kuletakkan barang-barang yang ku bawa itu dimeja Eunhyuk

"Kau habis pulang belanja ya Siwon"

"Iya Hyuk, dan ini semua untukmu?"

.

.

Saat ini dirumah Siwon sedang bertamu, katanya dia sedang main kerumahku. Lalu aku melihatnya meletakan barang belanjaannya dimeja

"Kau habis pulang belanja ya Siwon" sekarang kami sedang duduk kursi ruang tamu dirumahku. Aku duduk di hadapan Siwon yang dipisahkan oleh meja yang ada dihadapku

"Iya Hyuk, dan ini semua untukmu" apa?untukku, dalam rangka apa dia memberiku banyak barang begini

"Untuk apa Siwon?"

"Tentu saja untuk kau pergunakan Eunhyuk" aku tau semua barang ini untuk dipergunakan tapi kenapa dia memberikannya padaku

"Maksudku kenapa kau berikan padaku"

"Hanya ingin saja, aku tau kau sedang mengalami masalah ekonomi. Bukan bermaksud menyinggungmu, hanya ingin memberi saja. kau mau menerimanya kan?"

Dari mana dia tau aku megalami kesulitan ekonomi.

"Sudah jangan kau pikirkan bagaimana aku bisa tau hal itu" sepertinya Siwon ini bisa membaca pikiranku

"Baiklah aku menerimanya. Terima kasih ya Siwon" aku mengambil barang-barang ini dan meletakanya di dapur

"Aku ada kejutan untukmu Hyuk" seperti hari ini ulang tahunku saja aku mendapatkan banyak barang

"Kejutan apa?" ku akui aku cukup penasaran dengan kejutan yang akan Siwon berikan

"Tutup dulu matamu" agar kejutannya cepat keluar, kuturuti semua yang Siwon katakan. Awas saja kalau aku tidak terkejut

"Aku sudah menutup mataku, sekarang mana kejutannya"

"Jangan mengintip" banyak sekali peraturannya

"Iya cerewat, ayo cepat mataku sudah pegal"

"TARA...sekarang buka matamu"

"Cincin ini...dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" aku senang sekali dengan kejutan yang Siwon berikan. Ini cincin pernikahan yang aku jadikan jaminan pada Kim Ahjumma. Aku sendiri takut jika tidak dapat menebusnya lagi

"Itu rahasia, kau senang" tentu saja aku senang, cincin pernikahanku kembali

"Iya, aku sangat senang...terima kasih Siwon. Kau mendapatkannya dari Kim ahjumma?"

"Begitulah, aku mengetahuinya saat aku akan masuk masuk apartemen ini. Lalu aku berbiat menebusnya"

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Siwon"

Tak hentinya Eunhyuk mengembangkan senyum sedari tadi. Tak taukah dia bahwa senyum itu membuat pemuda dihadapannya merasa menang akan rencana yang disusnnya, rencana merebut Eunhyuk dari seorang Donghae.

.

.

.

Hari ini pun sama, aku belum mendapatkan pekerjaan apapun. Kenapa susah sekali, semua seperti sudah kompak untuk menolakku melamar kerja. Lebih baik aku pulang saja, aku rindu pada Hyukkie

Saat sudah hampir memasukin kawasan apartemen, aku melihat mobil yang melaju didepanku dan sepertinya aku kenal dengan pengemudinya

"Hyukkie aku pulang" keman Hyukkie? Biasanya dia langsung menyambutku

"Hae, kau sudah pulang"

Chu..

Wah sepertinya hari ini Hyukkie sedang senang

"Kau sedang senang ya chagi"

"Iya Hae. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan yang enak hari ini. Ayo kita makan"

"Ayo, aku juga sudah lapar" Kebetulan aku sedang lapar sehabis berkeliling kota Busan untuk mencari kerja

Saat sudah sampai dimeja makan, aku sedikit terkejut melihat banyaknya makanan yang ada di meja saat ini. Dari mana Hyukkie mendapatkan uang untuk membeli semua ini, apa dia meminjam lagi pada ahjumma Kim

"Ayo Hae, kenapa melamun disitu. Katanya lapar" aku tersadar dari acara melamunku barusan. Dan tanpa sengaja aku melihat cincin ditangan kiri Hyukkie, bukankah cincin itu masih ditangan Kim ahjumma?kenapa sekarang bisa ada ditangan Hyukkie

"Chagi, cincin itu bukannya masih ada pada Kim ahjumma, kenapa bisa ada padamu"aku benar-benar penasaran akan hal ini, aku butuh penjelasan.

"Dari mana kau tau Hae?" Hyukkie terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaanku

"Tadi pagi Kim ahjumma yang mengatakannya padaku, aku berniat mengambilnya jika sudah mempunyai uang. Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menebus cincin itu Hyukkie" entah mengapa emosiku seakan langsung naik, mengingat pengendara mobil yang baru keluar dari rumahku tadi adalah Siwon. Apa Siwon yang menebus cincin itu.

"I..itu...Siwon yang menebusnya Hae"

Prang...

.

.

Donghae lempar piring makanan yang ada dihadapannya ini kelantai, ia tidak bisa menahan emosi lagi. 'Kenapa harus orang itu'. ia tau sekarang dari mana sumber makanan ini, 'pasti dari orang itu juga'. Begitulah pikiran Donghae saat ini

"Apa makanan ini dari Siwon juga?" Donghae bertanya pada Eunhyuk yang sedang menundukan kepalanya, ia tau jika Eunhyuk sedang menangis, terlihat dari bahunya yang bergetar. Tapi Donghae tidak bisa menghentikan ini, ia merasa harga dirinya sebagai suami seperti terinjak-injak. Ia suaminya, kenapa harus laki-laki lain yang bisa membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum.

"JAWAB AKU EUNHYUK, JANGAN HANYA DIAM" Donghae sudah kehilangan kontrol atas diriku, ditanggkup pipi Eunhyuk kasar, dan dapat ia lihat air mata itu mengalir membasahi pipi Eunhyuk.

"I..iya.. hiks...hiks...Hae hiks.."

"KENAPA KAU MENERIMANYA, KAU MENYUKAI LAKI-LAKI ITU, APA KAU SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP SUSAH DENGANKU? " Donghae mendorong pelan tubuh Hyukkie hingga terjatuh, namun karena beling yang masih berserakan dilantai beling itu menusuk tangan Hyukkie.

"Aww... sakit..." darah, Hyukkie berdarah dan itu karena Donghae

"Hyukkie...ma..maaf..kan aku, sungguh aku tidak sengaja" Donghae merasa menjadi laki-laki bodoh, melukai istrinya sendiri karena egonya

Hyukkie menepis tangan Donghae, tidak kasar namun itu menyakitkan. Dicabutnya beling yang menancap ditangannya

"Aargh..."darah itu semakin banyak mengalir

"Hyukkie, sudah hentikan. Ayo kita kedokter" Donghae berusaha untuk menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk. Tapi lagi-lagi Hyukkie melepaskannya.

"Kau tidak suka hiks...memakan makanan inikan hiks..., biar aku buang hiks..." Eunhyuk berusaha menahan sakit sambil mengambil piring-piring makanan itu, ia berniat membuangnya ketempat sampah. Namun tenaga seolah terkurang, Eunhyuk jatuh dengan piring-piring yang ada ditangannya

Prang...

Luka ditangan Eunhyuk semakin terbuka lebar, Donghae yang tidak tahan lagi langsung memeluk Eunhyuk

"Maaf...maaf...maaf...maaf...maaf...Hyukkie" Donghae terus mengucapkan kata 'maaf' pada Hyukkie

" Kau boleh hiks...membentahku hiks...membuang semua makanan itu hiks...tapi jangan pernah meragukan cintaku. Hanya kau Hae" Donghae yang mendengar kalimat Eunhyuk barusan hanya bisa menangis, merutuki kebodohannya karena cemburu buta.

"Aku janji tidak akan melakukan itu lagi, maafkan aku chagi" Hyukkie hanya menganggukan kepalanya dalam pelukan Eunhyuk, tangannya melingkari tubuh Donghae tanpa peduli luka ditangannya dan baju Donghae yang akan basah karena darah.

.

.

.

Hari ini terpaksa aku meninggalkan Busan dan kembali ke Seoul, perusahaan sudah mulai beroperasi dan mulai berkembang secara perlahan. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin disini, ingin mengetahui apakah rencana yang sudah aku susun berjalan dengan baik atau tidak. Tapi aku percaya pada kemampuan orang-orang suruhaku dan pasti tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi Eunhyuk, dan aku yakin dalam 'keadaan' yangberbeda dari sekarang aku akan mengunjungimu lagi jika ada waktu luang.

"Tuan, mobil anda sudah siap"

"Baiklah, terima kasih" akupun menaiki mobil yang akan membawaku ke Seoul

"Sampai jumpai Eunhyuk"

.

.

.

Disebuah perusahaan besar, terlihat sang penguasa sedang memberikan perintahnya kepada orang-orang suruhnya

"Jadi anak itu belum menyerah juga"

"Begitulah tuan, semua perusahaan juga tidak ada yang mau menerima tuan muda, hanya tempat makan kecil yang baru buka di daerah Busan itu yang tidak mempan dengan ancaman kita, jadi tuan muda sekarang bekerja disana"

"Semakin menarik, terus jalankan rencana kita"

Aku yakin rencana yang ini akan berhasil

"Kita lihat siapa yang akan menang Hae"

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian mengenaskan itu kini pasangan Donghae dan Eunhyuk terlihat semakin romantis. Donghae sudah bekerja ditempat makan kecil di daerah perumahan dikota Busan.

Sejak malam itu kami memutuskan tidak ada lagi rahasia sekecil apapun yang harus disembunyikan, semua akan dibicarakan bersama. Hari ini aku dan Hyukkie sedang berjalan dipusat kota Busan. Jalan-jalan terlihat ramai dengan kendaraan yang melintas

"Hae, aku mau ice criem" laki-laki sudah dewasa tapi kenapa kelakuannya seperti anak kecil dan sialnya aku terjebak akan sifat manja yang bagiku sangat manis itu

"Kau mau rasa apa chagi?"

"Rasa pisang ya Hae"

"Baiklah, kau tunggu disini ya" aku melihat diseberang sana ada yang menjual ice criem. Setelah bersaing dengan anak-anak kecil akhirnya aku mendapatkan ice criem yang dipesan oleh Hyukkie chagi.

Saat kembali ketempat dimana Hyukkie menunggu, aku melihat dia melambaikan tangan kearahku, sepertinya dia ingin menyusulku, pasti tidak sabaran dengan ice criem ditanganku ini

.

.

Saat mereka sudah hampir bertemu ditengah jalan yang sepi, tiba-tiba saja tanpa ada sebuah mobil yang tanpa diduga dengan kecepatan kencang menghantam tubuh salah satu dari mereka.

Brukkk...

"Hyukiiiiii..."

.

.

.

Saat ini Donghae sedang berada di intansi gawat darurat, dirinya kelihatan sangat kacau dengan air mata yang mengalir dan bibir yang tak berhenti menyebut nama 'Hyukkie'. Saat seorang dokter menghampiri Donghae untuk memberi kabar barulah Donghae sadar dari racauan tak jelasnya

"Bagaimana Hyukkie, dia tidak apa-apakan, sekarang dia dimana, lukanya bagaimana?" berbagai pertanyaan yang ingin diketahui jawabanya oleh Donghae

"Tuan Eunhyuk mengalami cedera kepala berat, saat ini pasien sedang menalami penurunan kesadaran,dan adap endarahan di tengkoraknya karena pembuluh darah duramater yang belum menutup" Begitu mendengar penjelasan dari dokter Donghae merasa tidak berada didunia lagi.

"Tuan harus tenang dan terus berdoa untuk keselamatan tuan Eunhyuk, saya permisi dulu"

Berdoa dan terus berharap untuk kesembuhan orang yang sekarang yang sedang dilakukan Donghae

"Tuhan jika Kau izinkan aku hidup bersamanya tolong sembuhkanlah dia untukku"

.

.

Sudah sembilan Eunhyuk menjalani perawatan, kesadarannya mulai membaik namun keadaanya masih memprihatinkan. Hyukkie selalu mengeluh sakit kepala, mual dan muntah, gangguan pergerakan. Hanya bedrest total yang bisa Hyukkie lakukan dan mengkonsumsi obat-obatan yang diberikan dokter.

Saat ini aku sedang membersihkan bekas muntahan Hyukkie, sekarang dia sudah tertidur.

"Chagi, sepatlah sembuh" kukecup keningnya yang masih terpasang perban karena luka yang ada dikepalanya.

Namun sepertinya ujian masih akan hubungan menghampiri hubungan kami.

"Permisi tuan Donghae, anda harus segera melunasi biaya perawatan tuan Eunhyuk. Ini sudah lewat dari ketentuan yang rumah sakit tetapkan" perawat Jung memberi tau ku agar aku segera melunasi biaya rumah sakit, sedangkan aku saat ini tidak memiliki uang.

"Tolong beri saya waktu sedikit lagi, saya belum punya uang"

"Maaf tuan, kami hanya menjalankan tugas saja. kami memberi waktu sampai besok jika besok belum terlunasi terpaksa kami harus menghentikan perawatan tuan Eunhyuk.

Aku tidak mungkin menghentikan perawatan Hyukkie, keadaannya masih belum stabil. Bagaimana ini.

.

.

.

Aku mencoba meminta bantuan kepada orang-orang yang kukenal, namun hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa membantuku. Bayangan Hyukkie yang sedang sakit membuat aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih

"Aku harus bagaimana"

Umma, ya aku harus meminta tolong pada umma. tidak ada jalan lain lagi. Aku harap umma mau membantuku. Biarlah aku merendahkan harga diriku demi kesembuhan Hyukkie.

.

.

.

Donghae dengan terpaksa harus menjilat ludahnya sendiri dengan meminta pertolongan kepada keluarganya, padahal dulu sewaktu ia pergi dari rumah ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak melibatkan keluarganya lagi.

"Halo" sapa seorang wanita yang sedang menerima telpon dari seseorang

"Halo umma"

"Hae, ini kau nak?"Betapa senangnya wanita ini mendengar suara anaknya yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya

"Umma, aku butuh pertolongan umma. aku sedang dalam kesulitan" ibu mana yang tidak khawatir mendengar anaknya dalam kesulitan. Apapun pasti akan dilakukan seorang ibu untuk menolong anaknya

"Apa Hae? umma akan bantu Hae. Sekarang Hae dimana?"

Dan pembicaraan antara anak dan ibu ini terus berlangsung tanpa tau ada seorang yang tersenyum saat mendengar hal tersebut

"Sesuai dengan rencanaku"

.

.

.

Saat ini aku sedang berusaha menyuapi Hyukkie bubur yang aku masak sendiri, Hyukkie bilang masakan dari rumah sakit tidak enak.

"Hae sudah, kepalaku sakit" ini sudah hari kesebelas Hyukkie dirawat. Wajahnya masih terlihat pucat dan masih sering mengeluh sakit kepala.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kau tidur saja biar sakitnya hilang" ku elus rambut hitamnya dan ku nyanyikan lagu penghantar tidur untuknya.

.

.

Hari ini aku sudah membuat janji dengan umma untuk bertemu dicafe dekat rumah sakit. Sudah satu jam aku menunggu namun umma belum juga datang. Aku takut saat aku tidak ada Hyukkie terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu Hae"

Deg...

Suara ini...suara appa

"Appa" aku ssangat terkejut melihat appa sedang berdiri dihadapanku. Kemana umma, bukankah hanya umma saja yang mengetahui aku berada.

"Hanya ini sambutan untuk appamu yang sudah lama tidak bertemu?" appa memang tersenyum saat mengatakan itu, namun aku tau itu adalah senyum mengejek untuk keterpurukanku.

"Apa yang sedang appa lakukan disini, aku tau ini bukan hak kebetulan saja" aku sedang tidak ingin berbasa basi dengan appa.

"Aku memang sengaja untuk menemui disini, aku dengar dari ummamu kau sedang kesulitan biaya. Jadi aku berniat untuk membantumu" benarkah yang kudengar ini, appa ingin membantuku.

"Benarkah? Appa ingin membantuku?"

"Tentu saja Hae" aku sungguh senang, seperti menemukan air digurun pasir yang gersang

"Berapa biaya yang kau butuhkan"

"2 juta Won" terlihat appa yang mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya

"Ini uang yang kau butuhkan, sekarang cepat kau gunakan dengan baik"

"Terima kasih appa" setelah menerima uang tersebut langsung saja aku menuju rumah sakit untuk melunasi uang administrasi rumah sakit Hyukkie.

.

Donghae langsung meninggalkan appanya, dia sangat terburu-buru sampai tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh ayahnya.

"Permata akan kembali ke tempat yang semestinya"

.

.

.

"Hyukkie, kata dokter beberapa hari lagi kau bisa pulang chagi. Setelah ini kita akan jalan-jalan, piknik, pokoknya kita akan bersenang-senang. Kau cepat sembuh ya"

Saat ini Hyukkie sedang tertidur setelah meminum obat, kugenggam tangannya yang terbebas dari infus. Entah kenapa aku ingin selalu berada didekatnya, aku tidak ingin berada jauh darinya.

Kriett...

Ku lihat siapa yang datang kekamar rawat Hyukkie, tadinya aku kira perawat atau dokter yang datang, ternyata yang masuk adalah appaku. Apa appa kemari untuk menjenguk Hyukkie. Mungkin appa sudah berubah pikiran dan bisa merestui kami, jika itu terjadi aku akan jadi orang paling bahagia didunia.

"Appa" kulihat wajah appa yang datar saat menatapku

"Jadi ini laki-laki yang membuatmu pergi meninggalkan keluargamu dan memilih hidup serba kekurangan dari pada hidup mewah" entah hanya perasaanku saja atau perkataan appa tadi terdengar seperti melecehkan Hyukkie

"Namanya Eunhyuk appa"

"Aku tidak bertanya namanya dan aku datang kesini bukan untuk mengetahui tentang dirinya" aku cukup terkejut mengdengar appa yang berbicara keras

"Appa sebaiknya kita bicara diluar saja" aku mengajak appa keluar, aku tidak ingin Hyukkie terbangun karena keributan kami

"Langsung saja ke intinya Hae, appa sudah membantumu membayar biaya perawat laki-laki itu dan sebagai imbalannya kau harus tinggalkan laki-laki itu"

Apa, meninggalkan Hyukkie? Itu tidak mungkin, sudah sejauh ini perjuangan kami dan aku sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah lagi meninggalkan Hyukkie

"Aku tidak bisa"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Hae"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan nya appa, jika semua karena biaya yang telah appa keluarkan aku akan berusaha untuk mengembalikannya"

"Bukan masalah biaya, aku sudah tau seperti apa masa lalu dari laki-laki itu. Dia seorang pencuri kan dan kau sendiri pernah menjadi korbannya"

"Tapi itu hanya masa lalunya"

"Aku tidak perduli, dan ku ingatkan Hae, jika kau tidak meninggalkan dia maka aku pastikan bahwa dia akan mendekam dipenjara"

"Dia sudah berubah appa"

"Seorang pencuri tetaplah seorang pencuri dan sudah seharusnya dia mendekam dipenjara"

"APPA, TIDAK BISAKAH KAU MELEPASKAN KAMI" aku sudah tidak peduli lagi jika kami ada diarea rumah sakit, appa sungguh kejam.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin kau hidup dengan normal, dan itu bukan dengan hidup bersama dengan laki-laki gay sepertinya".

Setelah mengatakan Mr. Lee meninggalkan Donghae yang hanya bisa menatap kosong pada lantai rumah sakit. Pikirannya kosong, kebahagian sesaat yang baru dirasakannya serasa diambil paksa oleh takdir yang begitu kejam.

.

.

Hari yang ditetapkan oleh Mr. Lee pun datang. Beliau datang kembali ke rumah sakit untuk mendengar keputusan yang akan diambil Donghae.

"Sudah waktunya Hae, kau harus sudah mengambil keputusan. Pilih tinggalkan laki-laki itu atau laki-laki itu akan dipenjara" Mr. Lee berbicara dengan angkuhnya saat mendatangi Donghae di rumah sakit

"Aku akan meninggalkan Hyukkie" Donghae terpaksa mengambil keputusan itu, ia tidak ingin Hyukkie berada di tempat seperti itu, membayangkannya saja Donghae sudah takut.

"Bagus, itu adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk kau ambil, sekarang ayo kita pergi"

"Beri aku waktu sampai Hyukkie sembuh, setelah itu aku akan pulang sendiri" setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Donghae meninggalkan . air mata menjadi saksi betapa hancurnya hati Donghae, terpaksa meninggalkan orang yang dicintainya, mengingkari janjinya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

Kriett...

"Hae, kau dari mana?" ternyata Hyukkie sudah bangun

"Aku baru keluar mencari makanan, kau mau makan chagi?" sungguh aku tidak akan sanggup meninggalkan Hyukkie, meninggalkanya sama saja dengan mati

"Aku mau, tapi suapi lagi ya?"

"Tentu saja, aaaa..." maafkan aku Hyukkie, ini aku lakukan demi dirimu. Percayalah cintaku akan selalu bersamamu walaupun kita terpisah.

"Boleh aku menciummu chagi"

"Tentu saja, kenapa harus minta izin" wajah memerah ini, aku akan sangat merindukannya

Chu...

.

.

"APA, KENAPA BARU KAU BERI TAU AKU, DASAR BODOH"

Prang...

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Eunhyuk?kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini"

Tbc...

Baru chapter ini aku ngetik sebanyak 4000 kata, mudah-mudahan teman-teman tidak bosan untuk membacanya.

Berasa kayak sinetron gak sih?

Aku seneng baca review dari temen2, bikin semangat aku ngetik. Aku ucapin terima kasih sama temen2 semua.

**RieHaeHyuk****, anchofishy, ****Bunnyminimi Cloudsomnia****, ****Chwyn****, ****harumisujatmiko****, yayank jewelf, myfishychovy, namikaze, kyukyu, han gege, ****ressijewelll****, ****minmi arakida**.

Untuk yayang jewelf yang bilang aku kejam, rencananya aku bakal bikin Haehyuk cerai trus Eunhyuk nikah sama aku

Hehehehehehe (dijeburin jewels ke sumur)

Chap ini ditunggu review nya lagi, jka responnya positif aku lanjutin.

Apa part ini alurnya kecepetan, terlalu lambat atau gak jelas, ada kalimat yang rancu atau banyak typo?

Tolong berikan pendapat teman2, boleh kritik, saran atau ide.

Udah liat mv spy?

Akhir kata

Tolong reviewnya...


	5. Chapter 5

Author : vitaMINElf

Tittle : PROMISE PART II

Genre : Drama, Romance, Angst

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Mereka bukan punya saya, saya cuma pinjem nama saja. Sungmin baru punya saya.

Warning : YAOI , sekuel promise , EYD berantakan , tidak nyambung

Cast : Eunhyuk (bayangin Eunhyuk oppa di mv happiness)

Donghae (Donghae oppa di mv SFS)

Sungmin ( Sungmin oppa di mv Mr. Simple)

Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun oppa di mv SFS)

Siwon ( Siwon oppa di mv bonamana)

Cast lainnya menyusul

Disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu-lagu bernuansa sedih biar lebih menghayati.

Chapter 5

Sudah 12 hari Eunhyuk dirawat dirumah sakit dan hari ini ia sudah diizinkan pulang oleh dokter, namun tetap harus mengecek kesehatannya setiap 2 minggu sekali. Seharusnya moment seperti ini menjadi sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan. Semua pasien pasti ingin cepat keluar dari tempat bernama rumah sakit, tapi hal tersebut jusrtu membuat seorang Donghae merasakan kehancuran hidupnya akan semakin dekat. Ia ingin membawa Eunhyuk pergi jauh lagi, namun ancaman Mr. Lee bukanlah hal yang patut diabaikan.

.

.

Donghae pov

Aku senang Hyukkie sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit, tapi aku bingung apa yang harus aku jelaskan padanya tentang keputusan ini, Hyukkie pasti akan sakit hati.

"Hae, kenapa melamun? Ayo kita pulang. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin berada dirumah kita" tarikan Hyukkie pada lenganku membuatku tersadar dari kegiatan melamunku.

"Iya chagi ayo kita pulang, sesampainya dirumah aku akan masakan makanan kesukaanmu chagi" Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membuatnya bahagia di saat-saat terakhir kebersamaan kami.

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu aku mau Hae menyuapiku juga"

"Jangankan menyuapimu makan chagi, memelukmu saat tidur, menggendongmu, bahkan memandikanmu aku selalu siap" Kubisikan kalimat terakhir tadi didekat telingannya dan hasil yang kudapat adalah wajah Hyukkie yang merah merona. Kukecup bibir menggodanya agar warna merah pada wajahnya bertambah pekat

Chu...

"Hae...ini masih dirumah sakit" Hyukkie mencupit pinggangku, aish ia masih malu rupanya.

"Jadi kalau sudah dirumah aku bebas untuk melakukannya?" semakin senang ku menggodanya.

"Apa kau tega, aku kan masih sakit" wajah cemberutnya membuatku gemas, kalau Hyukkie tidak mengingatkan bahwa Hyukkie sedang sakit. Mungkin aku akan menggendongnya kerumah dan membawanya ke kamar kami.

"Tentu saja tidak chagi, mana mau aku membuat istriku ini sakit" tapi pada kenyataannya sebentar lagi aku akan membuatmu merasakan sakit yang sangat dalam.

"Ya sudah ayo kita pulang Hae, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin memakan masakanmu"

"Ayo" kugenggam tangannya erat. Andai bisa aku ingin menghentikan waktu agar kebersamaan ini tidak pernah berakhir.

.

.

Sesampainya mereka dirumah Donghae memperlakukan Eunhyuk layaknya tuan putri, memasak makanan kesukaan Eunhyuk, mengajaknya jalan-jalan, piknik bersama, selalu membisikan kata cinta yang bisa membuat Eunhyuk melayang.

"Aku mencintaimu Hae, berjanjilah selamanya akan selalu disisiku, walaupun hubungan kita sulit untuk diterima orang lain tapi asal bersamamu aku akan kuat"

Jatuhlah air mata Donghae saat Eunhyuk mengatakan hal itu. Dipeluknya tubuh Eunhyuk erat sembari mengucapkan kata cinta yang akan selalu mengalir disepanjang kehidupan Donghae

"Aku mencintaimu...aku mencintaimu...aku mencintaimu...aku mencintaimu..."

Hanya kalimat itu yang mampu Donghae ucapkan, ia mungkin tidak akan bisa menepati janjinya kepada Eunhyuk untuk tetap selalu berada disinya, namun ia berjanji akan selalu menjaga cinta Eunhyuk sampai akhir hayatnya.

.

.

.

Hari minggu waktu yang sangat pas untuk bersantai, termasuk untuk pasangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Terlihat Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan game psp nya dan Sungmin yang sedang memasak untuk makan siang mereka.

Sungmin pov

"Kyu, bisahkah kau berhenti memainkan game mu sebentar saja dan membantuku memasak disini?" dasar maniak game, aku sedang kerepotan memasak untuk kami sedangkan dia malah asik-asiknya main game. Kekasih yang tidak pengertian

"Minnie chagi, kau kan tau aku tidak pandai memasak. Apa kau mau masakanmu menjadi racun karena ulahku" selalu saja jawaban itu yang menjadi alasannya menolak membantuku.

"Tapikan kau bisa setidaknya menyiapkan piring untuk makan kita, kalau kau tidak mau membantuku, aku akan cari kekasih baru"

"Baiklah aku membantumu Minnie" Aku beri ancaman saja baru bersedia membantuku. Masakan ku sudah matang, saatnya kami makan.

Drett...drett...

"Minnie ada telpon untukmu"

"Dari siapa Kyu?" siapa yang menelponku, biasanya juga Cuma Kyu yang sering menelpon ku.

"Tidak terdaftar dikontakmu, apa jangan-jangan ini telpon dari kekasih barumu ya"

Pluk..

"Aduh, sakit Minnie" rasakan, seenaknya saja bilang aku selingkuh

"Halo..." kenapa orang yang menelponku hanya diam saja

"_Halo, Sungmin hyung. Ini aku Donghae" _

"Siapa Minnie chagi?"

"Donghae Kyu!...Apa kabarmu Donghae? Hyuk mana?" ternyata orang yang menelponku ini Donghae, aku sudah lama sekali tidak mendengar kabarnya.

"_Hyukkie ada dirumah Hyung...aku ingin meminta tolong padamu Hyung"_ meminta tolong? memang ada apa?

"Memang ada apa Donghae, kalian bertengkar?"

"_Tidak Hyung, kami baik-baik saja. aku meminta tolong padamu untuk datang ke Busan"_

"Jadi selama ini kalian tinggal di Busan?"

"_Iya Hyung, apa kau bisa datang"_

"Tentu saja Donghae, aku sudah lama sekali tidak melihat Hyuk, aku rindu padanya"

"_Terima kasih Hyung, aku akan kirim alamat tempat tinggal kami"_

"Baiklah, aku dan Kyuhyun akan bersiap-siap"

Tutt..tut...

"Ada apa Min? Kenapa kita harus ke Busan?"

"Donghae sedang butuh pertolongan kita Kyu"

"Menangnya ada apa?" aku sendiri saja masih tidak tau apa maksud Donghae tadi

"Aku juga tidak tau Kyu, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan kita kesana. Aku ingin melihat Hyuk, Kyu" ku lancarkan jurus aegyo ku agar Kyuhyun mau menemaniku ke Busan

"Sudah, jangan memasang tampang seperti itu, aku akan menemanimu ke Busan" usahaku berhasil lagi,sepertinya aku harus memberi hadiah untuk Kyu

Chu...

"Terima kasih Kyu" setelah mengatakan itu aku langsung masuk kekamar kami untuk mempersiapkan barang apa saja yang harus ku bawa. Masalah acara makan kami, sepertinya aku sudah tidak lapar lagi setelah mendapat telpon dari Donghae.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk pov

Tak henti-hentinya aku tersenyum mengingat perlakuan Hae padaku tadi malam, dia sangat romantis dan lembut. Aku jadi malu sendiri jika mengingatnya. Sebaiknya aku masak sesuatu yang spesial, setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, Hae tidak mengizinkanku menyentuh dapur. Karena sekarang Hae sedang keluar, jadi sedikit melanggar peraturannya tidak apa-apakan.

Tok...tok..tok...

"Apa Hae sudah pulang, sekarang baru jam 1 siang" kulangkakan kakiku menuju pintu depan untuk melihat siapa tamu yang berkunjung kerumah kami.

Kriett...

Greb..

"Hyukjae...Hyung merindukanmu"

Saat ku buka pintu, aku langsung mendapatkan pelukan dari orang yang tidak kusangka-sangka akan datang kemari.

"Sungmin Hyung...aku juga merindukanmu" kubalas pelukan yang Hyungku berikan. Hah..sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya, aku sangat merindukan Sungmin Hyung

"Hei..sudah berpelukan ala teletubiesnya. Aku keberatan ini, kalian tega sekali" kulirik orang yang mengintrupsi acara pelukan kami tadi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasih evil Hyungku, Kyuhyun

"Hehehe, maaf ya Kyu kami hampir melupakanmu" kupeluk sekilas pemuda penggila game ini, kenapa hanya sekilas? Sungmin Hyung bisa mengamuk jika aku memeluk kekasihnya terlalu erat.

"Ayo masuk, kalian pasti lelah" setelah mereka masuk dan duduk diruang tamu, aku mempersipakan minuman untuk tamu spesialku.

"Silahkan dinikmati minumannya" aku menyediakan air jus jeruk untuk mereka, disiang hari yang panas ini sangat cocok jika meminum minuman yang dingin.

"Terima kasih Hyuk, Oh ya Donghae mana? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak kami datang"

"Hae sedang keluar, katanya ada urusan sebentar. Oh iya, kalian tau alamat rumah kami dari mana?" seingat ku aku tidak pernah memberikan alamat kami di Busan, kenapa mereka bisa tau.

"Kami tau dari Donghae, dia yang memberi alamat rumah kalian, kau sih pelit alamat rumah saja tidak mau memberi tau" kalau ini tentu saja komentar dari Kyuhyun, dia tidak pernah berubah. Tapi kata-katanya memang benar, aku seperti orang yang lupa diri pada mereka, disaat aku susah dulu mereka yang menampungku.

"Maafkan aku, Hyung, Kyu. Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan kalian terus" aku merasa bersalah atas sikapku selama ini.

Pletak...

"Aww...sakit Minnie"

"Sudah jangan dengarkan evil ini Hyuk, kami mengerti alasan kenapa kau tidak memberi tau kami alamat rumahmu" setelah menjitak kepala Kyuhyun, Sungmin Hyung mengusap kepalaku tepat pada bagian luka yang dijahit.

"Aduh Hyung sakit" ku elus bagian yang tadi di usap oleh Sungmin Hyung, walaupun sudah beberapa hari tapi luka dikepalaku ini masih sering sakit.

"Eh...kau kenapa, aku kan tidak menjitakmu seperti Kyu" jika sudah seperti ini aku harus menceritakan semuanya pada mereka. Jika tidak mereka akan terus bertanya.

.

.

"Syukurlah kalau kau tidak apa-apa sekarang, aku tadi sempat takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan mu gara-gara kecelekaan itu"

"Apa kau tidak tau pelakunya Hyung?" Tumben evil ini memanggilku 'Hyung'. Apa karena aku sudah mengalami musibah jadi dia ingin membuatku senang.

"Tidak Kyu, aku dan Hae tidak sempat untuk mencari tau tentang orang yang menabrakku, lagi pula kami tidak punya saksi.

"Semoga mereka mendapatkan karmanya Hyung"

"Iya, aku jadi kasihan padamu Hyuk. Apa karena itu Donghae menyuruh kami datang kemari?" Hae yang menyuruh mereka datang, apa Hae ingin memberikan kejutan padaku.

"Memang Hae bilang apa Hyung?"

"Dia hanya bilang meminta tolong pada kami untuk datang ke Busan, saat aku tanya lebih lanjut dia tidak bicara apa-apa lagi" meminta tolong untuk apa? Kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak begini.

"Sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan, nanti saat Donghae datang kita tanya alasannya. Sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat Hyuk. Hyung tidak mau kau kelelahan.

"Iya Hyung" setelahnya aku mencoba untuk menistirahatkan tubuhku, namun setelah mendengar alasan Sungmin Hyung dan Kyuhyun datang aku jadi tidak bisa tidur.

"Semoga ini hanya perasaanku saja".

.

.

.

Aku berdiri didepan gedung apartemen rumah kami, saat ini aku sedang menunggu kedatangan Sungmin Hyung.

"Tuan muda, apa tuan sudah siap"

"Belum, tunggu sebentar lagi" appa benar-benar keterlaluan, menyuruh bodyguard untuk menjemputku ke Busan. Dia kira aku anak kecil. Tak lama kulihat dari seberang jalan Sungmin Hyung dan kekasihnya sudah datang. Dengan begini setidaknya aku sedikit tenang meninggalkan Hyukkie dengan orang yang tepat.

"Sungmin Hyung, tolong jaga Hyukkie Ku" kalimat ini hanya mampu kuucapkan pada angin, jika aku menyampaikannya secara langsung Sungmin Hyung pasti sudah melarangku dan memberi tau pada Hyukkie. Setelahnya aku masuk ke mobil yang sudah menunggu dan pergi menuju neraka kehidupanku.

Hyukkie chagi, aku akan selalu mencintaimu sampai nafas terakhirku. Aku akan terus berdoa semoga ada keajaiban untuk kita sehingga kita dapat bersama lagi.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam, namun orang yang dinanti Eunhyuk belum juga datang.

"Tenanglah Hyuk, mungkin Donghae ada urusan penting yang harus diselesaikan" Sungmin mencoba untuk menenangkan Eunhyuk yang dari tadi terus gelisah memikirkan Donghae yang belum juga pulang.

"Iya, Hyung. Yang dikatakan Minnie bisa jadi benar" Kyuhyun juga ikut membenarkan alasan keterlambatan Donghae yang belum juga pulang

"Tapi Hyung, Kyu... Hae tidak pernah pulang larut malam seperti ini, aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya" Eunhyuk sungguh khawatir akan keadaan Donghae, sedari tadi dia menunggu didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Iya Hyung mengerti, tapi kau juga harus memikirkan kondisimu. Kau belum makan sejak tadi, setidaknya sembari menunggu Donghae pulang kau harus makan dulu ya" Eunhyuk memang belum makan sejak tadi, padahal Sungmin sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka, namun Eunhyuk beralasan ingin makan jika Donghae sudah pulang.

"Aku tidak lapar Hyung"

"Baiklah, Hyuk Hyung. Kalau kau memang tidak ingin makan kau bisa kan menunggu Donghae Hyung sambil duduk kan. Apa kau tidak pegal berdiri terus" kali Kyuhyun yang coba membujuk Eunhyuk yang sudah sejam lalu terus berdiri didepan pintu menunggu Donghae pulang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kyu"

.

.

Sudah jam 2 malam Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masih terus menunggu Donghae, sekarang Eunhyuk menunggu Donghae dengan duduk disebelah Sungmin. Eunhyuk sebenarnya tetap bersikeras ingin berdiri di depan pintu namun Sungmin memaksanya hingga ia menyerah untuk menuruti perkataan Sungmin.

"Hyung...hiks..kenapa Hae belum pulang..hiks" Sungmin yang tidak tau harus menjawab apa hanya bisa menghapus air mata Eunhyuk yang terus mengalir dari matanya

"Minnie Hyung sebaiknya kau dan Hyuk Hyung istirahat saja. biar aku yang menunggu Donghae Hyung" Kyuhyun tidak tega melihat mata kekasihnya dan adik dari kekasihnya terlihat memerah dan bengkak.

"Tidak Kyu, aku mau menunggu Hae sampai datang"

"Yang dikatakan Kyu benar Hyuk, lihat keadaanmu sudah lemas begini. Kau bisa sakit nanti"

"Tapi Hyung..."

"Turuti perkataanku Hyukjae, aku tidak suka dibantah" Sungmin memarahi Eunhyuk agar ia mau istirahat, ia berbicara seperti itu karena ia sayang pada Eunhyuk.

Akhirnya Eunhyuk pun mau beristirahat di sofa ruang tengah dengan menjadikan paha Sungmin sebagai bantal. Sungmin yang melihat raut wajah Eunhyuk menjadi sedih. Bagaimana tidak sedih jika dalam tidur saja Eunhyuk menangis. Diusapnya wajah Eunhyuk untuk menghapus air matanya.

.

.

.

Dirumah sebuah rumah mewah telihat Mr. Lee dan Mrs. Lee sedang menunggu seseorang yang akan datang.

"Permisi tuan dan nyonya, tuan muda Donghae sudah datang" seorang pelayan menyampaikan kepada pemilik rumah bahwa orang yang dinanti sudah datang

"Hae..." Mrs. Lee langsung memeluk anaknya yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya

"Umma, Hae rindu umma" Donghae membalas pelukan ibunya.

"Umma juga sangat merindukan Hae, maafkan umma Hae karena tidak bisa menolong Hae" Donghae hanya diam saat ibunya membahas tentang masalah itu

"Selamat datang kembali Donghae, tempat seperti inilah yang memang pantas untukmu, bukan bersama laki-laki rendah itu"

"Jangan pernah menghina orang yang kucintai tuan Lee, aku kembali kesini semua demi Hyukkie bukan demi kau" Donghae langsung tersulut emosinya ketika Mr. Lee mengatakan hal yang bermaksud menghina Eunhyuk.

"Terserah kau ingin berbicara apa, aku tidak peduli"

"Kau memang..."

"Aku mohon hentikan...Hae istirahatlah nak, Hae pasti lelah" pada saat Donghae ingin membalas perkataan ayahnya, ibu Donghae memutuskan pertengkaran antara ayah dan anak tersebut. Donghae menuruti perkataan ibunya, jujur tubuhnya terasa lelah namun hatinya jauh lebih lelah menghadapi ayahnya.

.

.

.

'Hyukkie, kau sedang apa chagi. Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu'. Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan keadaan Hyukkie, apa dia sudah makan, dia istirahat dengan baik atau tidak, apa dia sedang menangis?. Aku bisa gila jika tidak melihatnya sehari saja.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Hae, boleh umma masuk"

"Masuk saja umma" mungkin jika ada umma bebanku bisa sedikit berkurang.

"Kau sedang apa nak? Kenapa melamun" jujur aku rindu sentuhan tangan umma membelai rambutku, hatiku yang dingin merasakan kehangatan walaupun dari orang yang berbeda.

" Tidak ada apa-apa umma" aku beranjak menuju jendela, ku pandangi langit malam melalui jendela kamarku, namun yang kulihat adalah bayangan Hyukkie yang sedang menangis sendirian.

"Jangan menyimpan semua bebanmu sendiri nak, jika kau bersedia bagilah bebanmu untuk umma Hae" kurasakan pelukan umma pada tubuhku, sungguh aku tidak tahan lagi memendam semua ini sendiri, terlalu menyiksa.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..." biarlah saat ini aku menjadi laki-laki yang cengen.

.

"Hae...menangis lah sayang" Mrs. Lee mengusap punggung anaknya dengan lembut. Wanita paru baya ini meneteskan air matanya melihat kehancuran anaknya, ia tau apa yang dirasakan oleh anaknya. Meski tidak merasakannya secara langsung. Namun bagi seorang ibu tangis anaknya adalah luka baginya.

"Aku mencintainya umma...hiks..hiks...aku mencintainya...hiks..mencintainya.." tangis Donghae semakin menguat, segala rasa ditumpahkan saat itu juga, rasa sakitnya, rindunya terhadap Hyukkie, rasa takutnya, semua bercampur aduk.

"Iya Hae...umma mengerti" Mrs. Lee tidak perduli jika pakaian mahalnya terkena noda karena tangis anaknya. Ia terus mengusap punggung anaknya dan mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh Donghae

"Kenapa..hiks..dia tega..hiks..membuat kami terpisah"

"Sabarlah nak, suatu saat nanti umma yakin kau akan mendapatkan kebahagian, mungkin yang lebih dari yang sekarang kau miliki"

"Tidak umma, kebahagianku hanya dengannya. Tanpanya sama saja dengan mati"

"Jangan berbicara begitu nak. Umma akan berusaha untuk membujuk appamu, tapi umma mohon jangan lakukan hal bodoh yang akan kau sesali nanti"

"Aku rindu pada Hyukkie"

Lama menangis membuat Donghae akhirnya tertidur, namun buka tidur yang nyenyak yang didapatinya. Perpisahannya dengan Eunhyuk menjadi bunga tidur yang menemani Donghae menuju alam tak sadar.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu tepatnya kejadian dimana seorang Donghae tidak lagi pulang kerumah. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menjadi bingung, pasalnya semenjak malam dimana mereka menunggu Donghae pulang, Eunhyuk tidak lagi mau makan jika tidak dipaksa dengan keras oleh Sungmin, pandangan matanya yang kosong, tubuhnya kurus dan bau karena Eunhyuk tidak mau untuk mandi, jika diibaratkan Eunhyuk sudah seperti mayat hidup, kerjaannya hanya duduk didekat pintu. Jika Sungmin bertanya apa yang Eunhyuk lakukan, maka Eunhyuk akan menjawab "Aku menunggu Hae pulang, sebentar lagi dia pulang" selalu seperti itu.

.

Sungmin pov

"Kyu, bagaimana ini. Keadaan Hyuk semakin parah" aku sudah tidak tau lagi usaha apa yang aku harus lakukan untuk membujuk Hyukjae. Semua terasa percuma

"Bagaimana kalau kita membawanya ke Seoul, bukannya aku tidak mau menemanimu disini chagi tapi kau taukan jika aku harus bekerja" yang dikatakan Kyu benar, aku dan Kyu sudah izin tidak bekerja terlalu lama.

"Kau benar, tapi bagaimana cara membujuk Hyuk" aku berjalan menuju pintu dimana Hyukjae sedang duduk dengan pandangan mata yang kosong. Kuusap rambutnya yang sudah lengket dan kotor karena minyak. Tanpa bisa ku tahan air mata ini mengalir. Donghae brengsek, seenaknya saja meninggalkan adikku hingga membuatnya jadi seperti ini. Jika aku bertemu dengan mu, aku akan membunuhmu Donghae.

"Kita bujuk pelan-pelan Min, jika tidak mau juga harus dengan..."Kyu menghentikan ucapannya, memang apa sih yang ingin dia ucapkan.

" Dengan apa Kyu?"

"Kita harus membawanya dengan cara paksa Min" Apa? Memaksa Hyukjae. Aku tidak tega jika harus membuatnya menangis lagi.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain Kyu?"

"Aku sudah tidak punya ide lagi, maka dari itu kita harus bisa membujuknya Min"

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

Siwon pov

Setelah pulang dari Jepang aku langsung bergegas untuk pergi menemui Eunhyuk. Saat ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Busan, aku ingin melihat keadaanya Eunhyuk sekarang.

Tok..tok..tok..

Dapat kudengar jika ada langkah orang berlari didalam rumah Eunhyuk, apa itu suara kaki Eunhyuk

Brakk..

"Hae..kau sudah dat..."

Aku cukup terkejut melihat penampilan Eunhyuk, dia memang manis namun saat ini Eunhyuk benar-benar jauh dari kata manis. Dia terlihat sangat kacau, jauh berbeda dari Eunhyuk yang dulu

"Hyuk siapa yang datang" aku melihat Lee Sungmin, orang yang dulu pernah aku temui saat mencari Eunhyuk.

"Bukan Hae...Hae mana?" Eunhyuk ada apa dengan mu? Kenapa jadi begini.

Brukk..

Hyukjae/Eunhyuk...

.

.

Eunhyuk terjatuh tepat saat Sungmin sampai didepan pintu.

"Bisa tolong bantu aku mengangkat Hyuk" Sungmin meminta tolong pada Siwon untuk membantu nya.

"Tentu saja" akhirnya mereka membawa Eunhyuk kedalam kamar dan membaringkan Eunhyuk dikasur satu-satunya yang ada diruangan itu. Sungmin menyelimuti Eunhyuk sampai kebatas dada, diusapnya dahi Eunhyuk yang mengeluarkan keringan dingin.

"Badan Hyuk dingin sekali. Bagaimana ini?"

"Maaf, Sungmin ssi. Eunhyuk sepertinya sedang sakit. Kita bawa ke dokter saja" Siwon menawarkan bantuan, keadaan Eunhyuk memang mengkhawatirkan, suhu tubuhnya dingin, wajahnya sudah pucat dan bibirnya mengering.

"Kalau begitu ayo"

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membawa Eunhyuk ke rumah sakit yang ada di Busan.

.

.

.

Donghae pov

"Hae, minum dulu teh nya. Umma sudah siapkan untukmu"

"Terima kasih umma"

Prang...

Ada apa ini, kenapa gelas yang kupegang mendadak pecah. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Hyukkie.

"Ya ampun tangan mu berdarah nak, umma ambil obat dulu, kau tunggu disini"

Aku merasa ada hal buruk yang menimpa Hyuukie, aku harus memastikannya sendiri. Aku harus pergi menemui Hyukkie sekarang juga

"Hae kau mau kemana?"

.

.

.

Siwon pov

Saat ini aku dan Sungmin ssi sedang menunggu dokter yang menangani Eunhyuk diruang IGD. Saat dokter keluar, aku dan Sungmin langsung menghampirinya.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan adikku? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" pertanyaan Sungmin sama dengan pertanyaan yang ingin aku ajukan pada dokter yang ada dihadapanku sekarang.

"Adik anda terserang hipotermi. Namun bukan itu yang kami cemaskan, trauma pada kepala bisa menyebabkan pendarahan dan itu sangat berbahaya. Apa kondisi kesehatan pasien akhir-akhir ini tidak baik?"

"Memang kondisiinya menurun akhir-akhir ini dan dia terlalu banyak pikiran" Sungmin menjelaskan kondisi terakhir dari Eunhyuk

"Sebaiknya pasien ditangani oleh dokter ahli dan saya sarankan untuk membawanya ke Seoul. Kami akan merujuk pasien untuk ditangani dokter disana. Untuk beberapa hari ini biarkan pasien menjalani perawatan di ruang rawat"

"Baik dokter" setelahnya dokter kembali masuk kedalam ruangannya, tak lama Eunhyuk dibawa oleh perawat untuk menempati kamar rawat yang telah disediakan.

"Maaf, kalau tidak salah ingat anda yang dulu pernah mencari Hyukjae kan?" ternayat Sungmin masih ingat dengan ku

"Iya, itu aku"

"Terima kasih telah membantuku membawa Hyuk ke rumah sakit"

"Tidak masalah"

"Kalau boleh tau apa hubungan anda dengan adik saya"

"Kami dulu teman satu sekolah saat di SMA"

"Oh..begitu"

"Kalau boleh aku tau kenapa Eunhyuk jadi seperti sekarang"

"Itu karena..." Sungmin menceritakan semua kejadian yang menyebabkan Eunyuk menjadi seperti ini. Jujur aku sedikit merasa senang mendengar bahwa Donghae telah meninggalkannya namun melihat kondisi Eunhyuk yang seperti ini rasa senang itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa sedih melihat kondisi orang yang aku cintai seperti ini.

"Hae...Hae...Hae...eenghh...Hae"

Sepertinya Eunyuk mengigau dalam tidurnya, kuusap tangannya agar dia bisa kembali tenang. Dan tak aku sangka Eunhyuk juga menggengam tanganku.

"Hae jangan pergi...jangan..." ternyata dia mengira bahwa yang menggenggam tangannya adalah Donghae. Jujur aku merasa kecewa, tapi aku tidak boleh egois, biarlah untuk sekarang Eunhyuk mengganggap aku Donghae, tapi nanti aku akan mengganti nama itu menjadi namaku.

Chu..

"Mimpi indah Hyuk"

.

.

.

Donghae pov

Setelah mendengar kabar dari tetanggaku dulu bahwa sekarang Hyukkie sedang berada di rumah sakit aku langsung menyusunya, dan pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan hati terpampang jelas dihadapanku.

Orang itu, Choi Siwon sedang mencium kening Hyukkie Ku dan menggengam tangannya. Ingin ku bunuh orang itu jika saja Kyuhyun tidak menyadarkanku segera.

"Donghae Hyung, sedang apa kau disini? Apa kau tau bagaimana kondisi Hyuk Hyung setelah kau pergi" aku tidak bisa berkata apa pun atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"A..aku minta maaf dan tolong jaga Hyukkie" setelah mengatakan itu aku langsung berlari meninggalkan rumah sakit. Berlama-lama disini bisa membuatku lepas kendali dan membatalkan perjanjianku dengan appa.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun pov

"Kyu, kau baru sampai? Tadi kau mengobrol dengan siapa?" Sungmin menanyakan siapa orang yag berbicara denganku tadi. Apa sebaiknya tidak aku beri tau ya. Aku tau saat ini Minnie sangat marah pada Donghae Hyung.

"Hanya dengan perawat Min, aku tersesat"

"Oh..." huft..untunglah Minnie tidak betanya yang aneh-aneh lagi. Disaat pandanganku jatuh pada seseorang yang sedang duduk disisi tempat tidur hyuk Hyung, aku merasa mengenalnya

"Tuan Siwon, kenapa anda bisa ada disini" ternyata benar, orang ini adalah bos ku

"Siwon ssi yang menolong ku Kyu saat membawa Hyuk ke rumah sakit dan ternaya dia teman SMA Hyuk dulu" Sungmin menjelaskan kepada ku tentang keberadaan Bos ku ini.

"Kau bekerja diperusahaanku?"

"Iya tuan, saya Cho Kyuhyun"

.

.

.

Donghae pulang kerumah dalam keadaan mabuk, pikirannya yang sedang kacau memaksanya untuk mencari pelampiasan dan minuman beralkohol lah yang dia pilih.

"Dari mana saja kau" murka melihat keadaaan anaknya. Dia sudah tau jika Donghae pergi ke Busan secara diam-diam

"Bukan urusan appa"

Plak..

"Anak tidak tau diri, kau menemui laki-laki gay itu lagi" Mr. Lee menampar Donghae hingga Donghae tersungkur dilantai. Bibrnya pecah dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau bilang dia laki-laki gay? Apa kau tidak sadar jika aku ini juga gay hah. Anak tuan Lee yang terkenal seorang gay..hahaha"

"Tutup mulutmu Lee Donghae. Mulai hari ini kau tidak boleh keluar kamar dan minggu depan kau akan kutungankan dengan anak temanku" setelah mengatakan hal tersebut meninggalkan Donghae sendirian diruang tengah rumah mereka.

"Lebih baik aku mati jika bukan dengan Hyuukie"

Donghae telah sampai dikamarnya. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya dilantai kamar yang dingin, bayangan tentang Eunhyuk saat dirumah sakit, tentang Siwon yang mencium Hyukkie, dan perkataan ayahnya membuat kepala Donghae serasa ingin pecah.

"Aku harus mengakhiri semua ini"

Donghae berjalan menuju meja yang terletak disudut kamar, diambilnya beberapa pil tidur dari dalam botol dan tanpa pikir ditelannya semua obat-obatan itu

"Aku menemanimu Hyukkie chagi, jika kau sakit maka aku harus sakit"

Tak lama hanya kegelapan yang menjadi menemani Donghae menuju alam bawah sadarnya.

Tbc...

Karena sudah mau lebaran, diriku mau mengucapkan Minal 'Aidin wal Faizin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin.

Untuk yang sudah memberikan reviewnya aku ucapkan terima kasih. Review dari temen-temen bikin aku semangat ngetik.

Ada teman yang bertanya kenapa Eunhyuk mudah maafin Donghae ? itu semua karena Eunhyuk orang yang sabar dan pemaaf, liat aja biarpun sering dijadikan bahan ke usilah hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul nya. Eunhyuk tetep aja sabar (jadi ingat Suju menang inkigayo, muka Eunhyuk keliahatan lagi bete)

Hehehehe (jawaban yang tidak memuaskan)

Bikin side story tentang Donghae? Insya Allah, tapi aku gak bisa janji.

Buat temen-temen yang kesel sama bapaknya Hae, silahkan cari bapak Hae didalam FF ini. hehehehe

Buat : **RieHaeHyuk, anchofishy, Bunnyminimi Cloudsomnia, Chwyn, harumisujatmiko, yayank jewelf, myfishychovy, namikaze, kyukyu, han gege, ressijewelll, minmi arakida, Ika-chan Imut, NeChovy, anchovyy imutt, skyMonkey3012**

Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Juga buat SR (Kalau ada) terima kasih sudah berniat baca.

Apa part ini alurnya kecepetan, terlalu lambat atau gak jelas, ada kalimat yang rancu atau banyak typo?

Atau aku terlalu menyiksa Eunhae couple?

Akhir kata

Tolong reviewnya...


	6. Chapter 6

Author : vitaMINElf

Tittle : PROMISE PART II

Genre : Drama, Romance, Angst

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Mereka bukan punya saya, saya cuma pinjem nama saja. Sungmin baru punya saya.

Warning : YAOI , sekuel promise , EYD berantakan , tidak nyambung

Cast : Eunhyuk (bayangin Eunhyuk oppa di mv happiness)

Donghae (Donghae oppa di mv SFS)

Sungmin ( Sungmin oppa di mv Mr. Simple)

Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun oppa di mv SFS)

Siwon ( Siwon oppa di mv bonamana)

Cast lainnya menyusul

Chapter 6

Pagi hari di kediaman rumah keluarga Lee, terlihat Mrs. Lee sedang menyiapakan kopi untuk suaminya dan Mr. Lee yang sedang membaca koran pagi. "Kenapa Hae belum turun juga?" Mrs. Lee bertanya pada suaminya, namun Mr. Lee hanya diam saja seolah tidak mendengar pertanyaan dari istrinya tadi. "Hah...aku mau lihat Hae dulu, mungkin dia masih tidur" Mrs. Lee beranjak menaiki tangga menuju kamar Donghae. Diketuknya pintu kamar Donghae

Tok...tok..tok...

"Hae, kau masih tidur nak?"

Kriet...

"Ternyata tidak dikunci" Mrs. Lee pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kekamar Donghae. Dilihatnya Donghae yang masih tertidur diatas tempat tidurnya dengan posisi telungkup tanpa menggunakan selimut. "Aish anak ini, kenapa tidur tidak pakai selimut, apa tidak dingin" Mrs. Lee mengguncang pelan bahu Donghae. "Hae, bangun nak, ini sudah siang" namun kenyataannya Donghae belum juga terbangun dari tidurnya. Mrs. Lee mencoba untuk membalik posisi tidur Donghae menjadi terlentang. "ASTAGA HAE, kau kenapa nak" melihat wajah Donghae yang sangat pucat membuat Mrs. Lee panik.

Mendengar teriakan istrinya Mr. Lee yang sedang sarapan langsung menuju sumber keributan dirumahnya. "Ada apa istriku, kenapa kau berteriak begitu?" Mr. Lee melihat yang melihat istrinya, langusng menghampiri Mrs. Lee

"Hae..hiks...tidak mau bangun..hiks" Mrs. Lee mengusap wajah Donghae yang tampak pucat. Wanita ini sangat takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan anaknya. Donghae adalah anak Mrs. Lee satu-satunya, dia tidak bisa mempunyai anak lagi setelah dulu pernah menderita kista ovarium.

"Cepat panggil dokter sekarang juga" perintah Mr. Lee kepada salah satu maid yang ada didekat kamar Donghae.

Tak berapa lama, dokter yang dipanggil akhirnya datang. Dokter Jung segera memeriksa keadaan Donghae. Setelah memeriksa keadaan Donghae, dokter Jung meminta kepada dan untuk berbicara mengenai keadaan Donghae. "Saat memeriksa darah Donghae, saya menemukan adanya kandungan zat asam barbiturat yang cukup tinggi dalam darahnya. Saya menduga Donghae mengkonsumsi obat tidur dalam jumlah yang berlebihan dan Donghae juga mengkonsumsi alkohol. Apa akhir-akhirnya Donghae banyak pikiran?"

Mrs. Lee merilik suaminya, bagaimana pun juga keadaan Donghae seperti ini karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Hae memang cukup kelelahan dalam mengurus perusahaan" tentunya Mr. Lee tidak ingin orang lain tau akan apa yang terjadi dalam keluarganya, apa kata orang lain jika mengetahui anak dari pengusaha terkenal Lee mempunyai penyimpangan seksualitas.

"Saya sarankan untuk Donghae beristirahat sejenak, agar pikirannya dapat sedikit tenang. Saya sudah meresepkan obat untuk Donghae minum"

"Tentu saja dokter"

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu tuan dan nyonya Lee, saya masih ada pekerjaan dirumah sakit" Mr. Lee dan Mrs. Lee mengantar dokter Jung sampai kedepan pintu

Setelah dokter tersebut pergi, Mrs. Lee mengajak suaminya untuk berbicara penting

"Kau sudah lihat sendirikan akibat dari ulahmu, apa kau tidak kasihan pada Hae. Kenapa tidak kau biarkan saja dia bersama dengan kekasihnya itu" Mrs. Lee mencoba membujuk suaminya agar dapat merubah keputusan dari suaminya tersebut

"Dan membiarkan Donghae menjadi bahan pembicaraan masyarakat, aku merestui jika Hae berhubungan dengan wanita manapun, seandainya dia miskin pun aku akan tetap merestui. Tapi tidak jika Hae berhubungan dengan laki-laki"

"Memangnya kenapa? toh orang lain juga ada yang seperti Hae, dan orang tua mereka bisa menerima"

"Itu anak orang lain, tidak dengan anakku. Sudahlah aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi. Hae akan tetap hidup tanpa laki-laki itu" setelahnya Mr. Lee pergi meninggalkan istrinya untuk berangkat kerja.

"Hae memang akan tetap hidup tapi tidak bahagia suamiku" Mrs. Lee hanya dapat berujar lirih menanggapi sikap keras dari suaminya itu.

.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, keadaan Eunhyuk menjadi lebih baik, ia tidak sekacau waktu seminggu yang lalu, walaupun terkadang masih sering melamun. Ia melakukan semua itu karena tidak ingin melihat Sungmin menangis seperti saat Eunhyuk baru sadar dari pingsannya.

Saat ini mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke Seoul. Eunhyuk setuju pergi ke Seoul atas bujukan Sungmin untuk melanjutkan pengobatan disana, namun yang tidak Sungmin ketahui adalah bahwa tujuan Eunhyuk ke sana bukan untuk berobat.

"Kau sudah siap Hyuk?" Sungmin sudah menyiapakan semua barang-barang yang akan Eunhyuk butuhkan disana.

"Iya Hyung"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat"

.

'Aku akan mencarimu di Seoul Hae, aku yakin kau ada disana' begitu tujuan Eunhyuk sehingga ia mau kembali ke Seoul.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk pov

"Selamat datang dirumah Hyuk" saat ini Min Hyung sedang membukaan pintu rumah dan memasukan semua barang yang dibawa dari Busan.

"Terima kasih Hyung" aku sebenarnya ingin membantu namun Min Hyung dan Siwon yang datang menjemputku ke Busan tidak memperbolehkanku untuk membantu mereka.

"Hyuk, Sungmin ssi...maaf aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini karena sebentar lagi aku ada rapat dikantor" sepertinya Siwon ingin segera pergi.

"Tidak apa-apa Siwon ssi, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena telah merepotkanmu dengan menjemput Hyuk ke Busan"

"Itu bukan masalah bagiku Sungmin ssi, baiklah aku permisi dulu. Hyuk, aku permisi dulu. Nanti aku akan datang lagi jika urusan kantor sudah selesai"

Aku hanya mampu tersenyum menanggapi pembicaraan ini, aku sama sekali tidak bersemangat.

"Hyuk, kau pasti lelah selama perjalanan sebaiknya kau istirahat saja, biar Hyung yang bereskan semuanya"

"Tapi Hyung, aku ingin keluar sebentar. Sudah lama aku tidak berjalan-jalan di Seoul"maaf Hyung aku terpaksa berbohong padamu, Aku hanya ingin secepatnya mencari Hae dan menemukannya. Aku sangat rindu padanya.

"Kau boleh berjalan-jalan sepuasmu, tapi tidak sekarang. Kau harus banyak istirahat Hyuk, aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi" Min hyung selalu saja mencemaskanku

"Tapi Hyung..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Hyuk, apa kau ingin membuatku bersedih lagi" Sungguh, aku tidak ingin menbuat Min Hyung bersedih. Cukup waktu itu saja aku membuat Hyung tersayangku menangis.

"Baiklah Hyung" dengan berat hati ku turuti keinginan Min hyung

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah jadwal Eunhyuk untuk memeriksakan kesehatannya di rumah sakit Seoul sesuai dengan tempat rujukan yang diberikan dokter di Rumah sakit Busan waktu itu. sekarang Eunhyuk sedang berbicara dengan dokter yang bertugas menanganinya selama menjalani pengobatan.

"Keadaannya sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya, namun harus tetap dijaga agar tidak kembali drop. Hyukjae ssi saya harap anda dapat mematuhi pengobatan sesuai dengan jadwal yang telah ditentukan" dokter Wang menasihati pasien barunya sembari memberikan resep obat yang harus ditebus oleh Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah dokter, terima kasih" setelahnya Eunhyuk keluar dari ruangan dokter tersebut dan langsung dicerca berbagai pertanyaan oleh Sungmin yang ingin mengetahui keadaan adiknya.

"Bagaimana Hyuk, apa kata dokter tadi, kau baik-baik saja kan, tidak ada yang berbahaya kan?"

"Iya Hyung, aku baik-baik saja"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku takut ada apa-apa dengan mu" Sungmin memeluk Eunhyuk saat mengetahui keadaan Eunhyuk sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Emm...Hyung, boleh aku pergi sebentar. Aku ingin berjalan-jalan" Karena kemarin Eunhyuk tidak diperbolehkan keluar maka hari ini sesudah berobat Eunhyuk harus mulai mencari Donghae. Ia terpaksa berbohong pada Sungmin karena Sungmin pasti tidak akan mengizinkanya untuk mencari Donghae. Melihat Sungmin yang sepertinya masih ragu untuk memberinya izin, Eunhyuk memberikan tatapan memelasnya agar Sungmin mau memberi izin "Hyung aku mohon"

"Hah...baiklah tapi jangan lama-lama"

"Terima kasih Hyung, baiklah aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa Hyung" dan setelah mengatakan salam perpisahan Eunyuk langsung berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk pov

Saat ini aku sudah berada di depan kantor milik keluarga Lee, Hae pernah mengatakan padaku jika ia bekerja disini dulu. Aku harus bisa menemukan Hae disini.

"Permisi nona, apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Lee Donghae?" semoga aku tidak mendapatkan jawaban seperti dulu lagi.

"Maksud anda tuan Lee Donghae?"

"I..iya nona" aku sungguh takut jika tidak bisa menemukan Hae disini

"Maaf, tuan Lee sudah tidak bekerja lagi disini sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu" Hae sudah tidak bekerja lagi, lalu aku harus mencarinya dimana lagi.

"Apa aku bisa meminta alamat rumah Donghae?" aku harap nona ini mau memberikannya

"Saya tidak bisa memberikan alamat tuan Lee, itu rahasia tuan"

"Aku mohon nona, aku tidak akan bilang pada siapapun"

"Tapi tetap tidak bisa"

.

.

Saat Eunhyuk sedang berusaha untuk membujuk salah satu karyawan diperusahaan ini, Mr. Lee yang mendengar nama anaknya saat sedang melintas didekat mereka menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Mr. Lee kepada karyawannya tersebut

"Maaf tuan Lee, tuan ini menanyakan tentang tuan Donghae" Mr. Lee menoleh pada Eunhyuk yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah menunduk.

"Kau siapa? Ada urusan apa mencari putraku?" Mr. Lee bertanya dengan angkuhnya kepada Eunhyuk. Mr. Lee sudah tau siapa pemuda yang ada dihadapanya ini. Meski dulu hanya melihatnya sekilas dirumah sakit tempat Eunhyuk dirawat dulu.

"A..aku Eunhyuk. A..aku teman Hae. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Hae" Eunhyuk cukup terkejut saat berhadapan dengan ayah Donghae, selama mereka menjalin kasih, Donghae tidak pernah membawa Eunhyuk kerumah keluarga Lee dan tidak pernah memperkenalkan kepada keluarganya.

"Kau teman anakku? Karena kau bilang begitu bagaimana jika kita berbicara dicafe seberang sana. Aku ingin mengenal 'teman' anakku" Mr. Lee sengaja mengajak Eunhyuk untuk berbicara dicafe seberang kantornya.

Eunhyuk yang mengira bahwa ajakan Mr. Lee adalah niat yang baik dan mungkin saja dengan mengobrol bersama Eunhyuk bisa mengetahui dimana keberadaan Donghae dari ayah mertuanya ini. Jika masih bisa disebut ayah mertua

"Iya tuan"

Sesampainya dicafe yang ditunjuk oleh Mr. Lee mereka langsung duduk ditemat yang dipesan oleh , sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya menurut saja. jujur Eunhyuk baru pertama kali menginjakan kakinya dicafe mewah seperti ini, ia jadi sedikit kiku.

"Silahkan duduk Eunhyuk ssi" Mr. Lee mempersilahkan Eunhyuk untuk duduk

"Terima kasih tuan"

Mr. Lee memanggil pelayan disana dan memesan makanan yang sangat mahal yang ada dicafe ini

"Kau mau pesan apa Eunhyuk ssi, aku yakin kau jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah makan ditempat seperti ini. Tenang saja aku yang akan mentraktirmu makan" Eunhyuk merasa begitu rendah saat Mr. Lee mengatakan hal tersebut, ia sadar bahwa ia tidak akan sanggup untuk membayar makanan yang ada dicafe ini. Untuk menuju kantor saja Eunhyuk harus menaiki bus.

"Tidak tuan, aku sudah makan" Eunhyuk tidak ingin harga dirinya semakin rendah dengan memesan makanan yang dibayar oleh uang dari ayah Donghae ini.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin makan. Aku tidak suka berbasa-basi, apa tujuanmu menemui anakku?"

"A..aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Hae saja" Eunhyuk tidak berani menatap wajah Mr. Lee. Ia hanya bisa menunduk dan menjawab dengan suara yang lirik

"Kau memanggil anakku dengan nama 'Hae'. Sepertinya kalian akrab sekali, aku tak yakin kau hanya temannya" Mr. Lee semakin memojokan Eunhyuk dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat Eunhyuk semakin tampak terpojok.

"A...aku..." Eunhyuk tampak menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada Mr. Lee "A..aku ke..kasih Hae"

"Kekasih? kau kekasih dari anakku?, apa aku tidak salah dengar. Kau laki-laki kan Eunhyuk ssi?" pertanyaan Mr. Lee sungguh ingin membuat Eunhyuk menangis. Ia tau arah pembicaraan ini akan kemana. Apalagi kalau bukan masalah gender, dia dan Donghae sama-sama laki-laki.

"..."

"Pria itu pasangannya wanita Eunhyuk ssi, apa orang tuamu tidak pernah memberi tau? Oh...maaf aku baru ingat jika kau tidak punya orang tua, jadi tidak ada yang akan mengajarimu tentang hal itu, dan kakakmu juga sama sepertimu kan Eunhyuk ssi" mendengar hal tersebut air mata Eunhyuk mengalir, meski hanya menangis dalam diam namun hati Eunhyuk benar-benar sakit saat Mr. Lee mengatakan bahwa ia tidak punya orang tua dan mengatakan bahwa kakaknya juga sama dengannya. Eunhyuk mencekram tangannya sendiri untuk meluapkan rasa marahnya, terlihat bahwa kulit tangannya yang sudah berdarah terkena cakaran kukunya.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam Eunhyuk ssi? Tidak punya kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Eunhyuk hanya diam tanpa mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun, semua yang ingin ditanya tentang Donghae menguap sudah, yang tersisa hanya kebisuan tak bermakna.

"Ternyata mengobrol dengan mu sangat membosankan, baiklah. Aku banyak pekerjaan dan aku harus per..."

"Aku tidak pernah ingin terlahir sebagai seorang gay, aku juga ingin seperti yang lain. Tapi aku tidak bisa mencegah bahwa rasa cintaku tumbuh pada seorang pria, terlebih lagi itu adalah anak anda tuan, aku tulus mencintai Donghae" Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya menatap mata Mr. Lee, mengungkapkan rasa sedihnya atas penghinaan yang diberikan Mr. Lee

"Aku tidak peduli dengan rasa cintamu yang menjijikan itu, jika itu bukan Donghae anakku yang menjadi korbannya" setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Mr. Lee berlalu dari hadapan Eunhyuk, sedangkan Eunhyuk sendiri hanya bisa menangis menghadapi kenyataan betapa sulitnya cinta yang harus ia perjuangkan. Ia hanya ingin hidup bahagia bersama Donghae, orang yang ditunggunya selama bertahun-tahun, namun kenapa cintanya sulit sekali untuk dapat terwujud.

Malam hari ditengah hujan deras yang mengguyur kota Seoul, Eunhyuk berjalan sendirian ditengah taman. Disaat orang-orang sedang berebut akan rasa hangat, Eunhyuk terduduk dibangku taman sendirian sembari menangis.

"Tuhan, hiks...kenapa Kau tumbuhkan rasa cinta seperti ini padaku...Hiks...kalau akhirnya aku harus menanggung rasa sakit dihati...hiks... Kenapa tidak Kau hapus saja rasa ini...hiks..." Eunhyuk hanya bisa meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri saat hujan semakin menderas.

.

.

.

Donghae pov

_Kenapa disini ramai sekali, tempat apa ini? Banyak bunga-bunga yang ditata rapi, seperti upacara pernikahan saja._

"_Hae" aku merasa ada yang memanggil namaku dan aku sangat hapal dengan suara ini. Ku balikan tubuhku untuk melihat orang yang memanggilku tadi_

"_Hyukkie, kau ada disini" aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Hyukkie disini. Aku yang sudah sangat rindu padanya langsung memeluk tubuhnya, harum tubuh yang sangat kurindukan. Kuhirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh istriku ini._

"_Hae, lepaskan pelukanmu" tidak, aku tidak mau melepas pelukan ini. Aku masih butuh rasa hangat ini_

"_Kenapa? kau sudah tidak mau aku peluk chagi? Kau tidak rindu padaku?"_

"_Aku sudah tidak bisa merindukanmu lagi Hae" apa maksud ucapan Hyukkie barusan, kulepaskan pelukanku untuk melihat wajah Hyukkie._

"_Apa maksudmu chagi?" ku elus pipinya yang memerah, namun tangan Hyukkie menepis tanganku._

"_Aku sudah menjadi milik Siwon Hae, kau lihatkan pemandangan yang ada disekelilingmu, ini adalah acara pernikahan kami Hae" Hyukkie mengucapkannya dengan tersenyum sangat manis sekali namun bagiku senyum itu sangat menyakitkan. Dia masih milikiku kan, tapi kenapa dia menikah dengan orang lain_

"_Tapi, kau masih istriku Hyukkie, bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal ini?"_

"_Aku sudah bukan istrimu lagi disaat kau meninggalkan aku sendirian, aku sudah bukan istrimu lagi disaat kau mengingkari janjimu untuk selalu berada disisiku"_

"_A..aku..punya alasannya Hyukkie, itu semua karena..."_

"_Aku sudah tidak bisa menerima penjelasanmu lagi, sekarang dan untuk selamanya kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Selamat tinggal Hae" setelahnya aku melihat Siwon datang dari arah belakang dan menggenggam jemari Hyukkie. Aku tidak bisa kehilangannya, aku harus mencegahnya_

"_Hyukkie tunggu...Hyukkie...Hyukkie jangan pergi...Hyukkie aku mohon..."_

"Hyukkie..."

Aku melihat sekelilingku,ternyata aku masih berada didalam kamarku "Jadi yang tadi itu mimpi, bahkan dalam mimpipun rasanya sangat menyakitkan" aku melihat kearah jendela kamar, ternyata diluar sana sedang hujan.

"Hyukkie chagi, aku rindu padamu. Kau sedang apa?" keremas bagian dada kiriku, disini berdetak sangat cepat "Aku harap kau baik-baik saja chagi" kututup mataku ketika merasakan air mata ini mengalir. Sampai kapan semuanya akan berakhir.

.

.

.

Sungmin pov

"Sudah jam 11 malam kenapa Hyuk belum juga pulang. Kyu juga belum memberiku kabar, apa dia sudah bertemu dengan Hyuk atau belum"

Tok...tok...tok...

"Apa itu Kyu? Mudah-mudahan dia sudah bertemu dengan Hyuk"

Kriet..

"Hyukjae, kau dari mana saja" kulihat Hyuk yang menggigil kedinginan berdiri di depan rumah, baiknya ku tahan dulu keinginanku untuk bertanya

"Ayo masuk dan ganti bajumu" kubantu Hyuk untuk mengganti baju dan menyelimutinya yang kedinginan. Aku menuju dapur untuk membuatkan coklat hangat yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya. Setelah meminum coklat hangat Hyuk langsung tertidur, sepertinnya dia kelelahan

"Besok pagi saja aku bertanya" aku keluar dari kamar lalu menelpon Kyu, memberi tau bahwa Hyuk sudah pulang.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah disebuah keluarga kecil, terlihat Sungmin yang sedang menyiapakan sarapan untuk kekasihnya Kyuhyun dan adiknya Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk, kemarin kau dari mana saja" Sungmin sungguh penasaran dari mana Eunhyuk kemarin dan kenapa pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Namun yang ditanya sepertinya sedang asik dengan dunia melamunnya sehingga tidak mengdengar apa yang dikatakan Sungmin

"Hyuk hyung" Kyuhyun yang berada disebelah Eunhyuk menepuk pundak Eunhyuk membuat empunya terkejut dan langsung menoleh pada Kyuhyun

"Ada apa Kyu?"

"Kau melamun ya? Minnie bertanya kau dari mana kemarin? kami mencarimu tau, kami kira kau diculik orang. Tapi apa ada orang yang mau menculikmu ya, kau kan banyak makan nanti yang menculikmu bisa rugi"

PLETAKK...

"Chagi, kenapa kau suka sekali memukulku" Kyuhyun merengut dengan wajah memelas yang gagal sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terkena pukulan sayang Sungmin.

"Karena kau bicara sembarangan, aku harap kau saja yang diculik orang bukan Hyuk"

"Kalau aku diculik orang siapa yang akan memelukmu, siapa yang akan menciummu, siapa yang akan menemanimu ti..."

"STOP KYU. Jangan kau teruskan lagi" Sungmin segera memotong ucapan Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang memerah, ia tau apa yang akan diucapkan Kyuhyun selanjutnya. Jika mereka hanya berdua sih tidak masalah, tapi ini ada Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya. Sedangkan sang obat nyamuk hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucu pasangan Kyumin ini. Sedikit iri, andai dia bisa seperti mereka, bercanda berdua dengan Donghae. Mengingat Donghae kembali membuatnya sedih.

"Hyuk, kau tidak apa-apa" Sungmin sedikit cemas melihat perubahah wajah Eunhyuk yang menjadi murung

"Emm..tidak apa-apa Hyung, kemarin aku hanya bermain ditaman dan sewaktu pulang ternyata sudah hujan, jadi aku hujan-hujanan saja"

"Oh... hari ini kau mau kemana?"

"Aku dirumah saja Hyung"

"Baiklah, aku dan Kyu harus bekerja, kau hati-hati dirumah. Jika terjadi sesuatu cepat hubungi aku"

"Iya Hyung" setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pergi berangkat kerja. Eunhyuk sendiri sesudah mneyelesaikan sarapannya yang tidak sampai habis langsung menuju kamarnya. Dia lebih memilih tidur-tiduran dikamarnya, sebenarnya ia ingin mencari Donghae, namun Eunhyuk masih takut jika harus mencari kekantor dan bertemu ayah Donghae lagi.

.

.

.

Siwon pov

Hari ini aku sangat malas datang kekantor, lebih baik aku main kerumah Eunhyuk saja, aku sudah rindu padanya.

Tok..tok..tok...

Cukup lama aku menunggu berdiri didepan pintu rumah ini, namun belum juga ada tanda-tanda akan dibukakan. Apa tidak ada orang ya?

Kriett...

Akhirnya dibukakan juga, dan semoga yang membukanya Eunhyuk.

"Siwon" sepertinya hari ini aku sedang beruntung, doa ku terkabul. Eunhyuk yang membukakan pintu untuk ku

"Hai...apa kau sibuk"

"Tidak...masuklah" aku memasuki rumah yang didominasi oleh warna pink, meskipun kecil disini sangat nyaman. Setelah Eunhyuk mengambilkan ku minum, kami duduk diruang tengah sambil menonton televisi, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu terfokus pada acara yang ditayangkan, aku lebih tertarik memperhatikan wajah manis Eunhyuk.

"Sungmin ssi dan Kyuhyun ssi kemana?" aku tau sebenarnya mereka sedang pergi kerja, aku hanya ise ingin bertanya. Aku ingin ia melihat padaku

"Mereka sedang pergi kerja"

Aku terus berusaha mengajak Eunhyuk berbicara apa saja, bahkan yang paling tidak pentingpun aku tanyakan.

"Hyuk, boleh aku pinjam kamar mandinya" aku ingin BAK dan ini tidak boleh ditahan

"Silahkan, tempatnya ada dibelakang dekat dapur"

"Terima kasih"

.

.

Setelah Siwon selesai dengan urusan pribadinya, ia langsung kembali keruang tengah. Namun alangkah terkejutnya saat ia melihat Eunhyuk yang menangis sesenggukan

"Hiks...huhuhu..Hae...huhuhu..."

"Eunhyuk kau kenapa" Siwon meraih bahu Eunhyuk yang bergetar karena tangisnya

"Hae..hiks..jahat..hiks..Hae jahat" Siwon yang tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Eunhyuk tanpa sengaja matanya melihat sebuah acara yang ditayangkan di tv, terlihat dua buah foto yang salah satunya Siwon kenal sebagai Donghae dan seorang gadis bernama Jung Jessika. Dilayar itu menampilkan Mr. Lee yang diketahui sebagai ayah Donghae mengatakan jika minggu depan akan dilaksankan pesta pertunangan anaknya dengan seorang gadis anak dari relasi bisnisnya. Sekarang Siwon paham kenapa Eunhyuk menjadi hancur seperti sekarang.

"Jangan menangis...aku mohon jangan menangis" Siwon memeluk tubuh kecil Eunhyuk dengan erat, ia tidak suka orang yang dicintainya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hae..jahat..hiks..hiks..." Namun sepertinya tangis Eunhyuk tak dapat mereda, hatinya benar-benar hancur mendengar kabar tersebut, cinta yang di tunggunya selama bertahun-tahun meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ia sudah memberikan segala yang ia punya, cinta nya, jiwanya dan raganya, semua telah dimiliki oleh Donghae dan Donghae pergi tanpa mengembalikan sedikitpun atas apa yang telah ia ambil.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini? Berita brengsek. Aku tidak pernah menyetujui perjodohan yang ditawarkan appa, lalu kenapa bisa ada berita seperti ini. Aku yakin ini semua ulah appa. Aku harus meminta penjelasan kepada appa tentang semua ini" Donghae tampak marah sekali mendengar berita yang sama sekali tidak sesuai fakta. Ia menuju ruang kerja appanya dirumah, ia tau jika jam segini Mr. Lee berada diruang kerjanya.

Brakk...

"Appa" namun sayang orang yang dicari sedang tidak ada diruangan tersebut. Donghae berjalan menuju meja yang hanya ada satu diruangan itu. Donghae bertekat akan menunggu appanya sampai datang, mata Donghae menelusuri isi meja kerja appanya, namun pandangan itu berhenti pada satu amplop berwarna coklat yang terlihat sedikit foto keluat dari amplop tersebut. Donghae mengambil amplop tersebut dan membukanya. Shock, satu kata yang mampu mendeskripsikan keadaan Donghae saat melihat isi amplop tersebut, terlihat disana foto seorang laki-laki yang sangat Donghae kenal. Foto Eunhyuk saat dirumah, foto Eunhyuk saat jalan-jalan bersama dengannya dan yang paling membuat darah Donghae berdesir adalah foto Eunhyuk saat kecelakaan terjadi.

Donghae membongkar semua isi amplop tersebut, terdapat surat didalamnya yang berisi bahwa semua perintah yang diberikan tekah dijalankan dengan baik beserta dengan buktinya.

'Ja..jadi yang menjadi dalang dari kecelakaan Hyukkie adalah appa ku sendiri'

Kriett...

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hae?" Mr. Lee melihat Donghae memegang sebuah amplop

'Sialan, kenapa aku lupa menyimpannya'

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini?"

"Apa maksudmu, appa tidak mengerti" masih mencoba untuk bersikap pura-pura tidak mengetahui apa yang telah diketahui Donghae.

"JANGAN BERPURA-PURA LAGI, KAU YANG MENCELAKAI HYUKKIE, BENAR BEGITU?" Donghae melempar isi amplop tersebut dihadapan , melihat hal tersebut tidak dapat mengelak lagi akan semua pertanyaan Donghae.

"..."

"Kau membuatku meninggalkan orang yang aku cintai, kau mengatakan bahwa Hyukkie adalah pencuri tapi kau lebih keji dari seorang pencuri. Aku tidak bisa menerima ini semua"

"Lalu kau mau apa? Apa kau pikir setelah kau melakukan semua ini laki-laki gay mu itu akan kembali lagi padamu?"

"Aku akan memohon maaf padanya agar dia mau kembali padaku lagi, apapun akan aku lakukan untuk mendapatkannya kembali"

"Kau sungguh rendah Hae, kau korbankan semua yang kau miliki hanya demi laki-laki itu"

"Ya, aku memang rendah dan aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu" setelah berdebat sengit dengan , Donghae meninggalkan rumah keluarga Lee

.

'Hyukkie chagi, tunggu aku'

.

.

.

Saat ini Sungmin terlihat sedang menemani Eunhyuk didalam kamarnya, setelah menangis seharian Eunhyuk hanya berdiam diri tanpa berbicara sedikitpun, kehadiran Siwon pun seperti tak dianggap olehnya.

"Hyung"

"Ya Hyuk, apa ada yang kau butuhkan?" Sungmin mencoba menawari Eunhyuk sesuatu yang mungkin Eunhyuk inginkan

"Aku sudah memutuskan"

"Memutuskan apa?"

"Aku akan melupakan Hae"

Tbc...

Setelah sungkeman ke rumah mertua (Appa dan umma Sungmin oppa), makan ketupat dirumah Ryeowook oppa, silaturrahmi kerumah Donghae oppa, Yesung oppa, Eunhyuk oppa, Shindong oppa, Kyuhyun oppa, Leeteuk oppa, Kangin oppa, dan minta THR sama Siwon oppa (di keroyok ELF) aku baru bisa melanjutkan ff ini.

lambat dan pendek . Betul tidak?

Mungkin 1 atau 2 chapter lagi ff ini bakal ending, tapi aku gak tau kapan lagi bisa publish, aku mau ngrus kerjaan aku dulu yang terlupakan (maksudnya sengaja dilupakan)

teman-teman mau happy ending atau sad ending?

Buat : **RieHaeHyuk****, anchofishy, ****Bunnyminimi Cloudsomnia****, ****Chwyn****, ****harumisujatmiko****, yayank jewelf, myfishychovy, namikaze, kyukyu, han gege, ****ressijewelll****, ****minmi arakida**, **Ika-chan Imut, NeChovy, anchovyy imutt, skyMonkey3012, 333LG, Thania Lee**

Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Juga buat SR (Kalau ada) terima kasih sudah berniat baca.

Review dari kalian bikin aku semangat buat nglanjuti ff ini.

Buat temen yang nanya ini ff mpreg atau bukan? Jawabannya ini bukan ff mpreg.

Masalah obat zat asam barbiturat, ini gak tau bener atau gak, aku tanya sama mbah gugel. Kalau ada temen-temen yang tau silahkan kasih saran

Maaf gak bisa balas disini.

Akhir kata

Tolong reviewnya...


	7. Chapter 7

Author : vitaMINElf

Tittle : PROMISE PART II

Genre : Drama, Romance, Angst

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Mereka bukan punya saya, saya cuma pinjem nama saja. Sungmin baru punya saya.

Warning : YAOI , sekuel promise , EYD berantakan , tidak nyambung

Cast : Eunhyuk (bayangin Eunhyuk oppa di mv happiness)

Donghae (Donghae oppa di mv SFS)

Sungmin ( Sungmin oppa di mv Mr. Simple)

Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun oppa di mv SFS)

Siwon ( Siwon oppa di mv bonamana)

Cast lainnya menyusul

Note: (bagian Eunhyuk yang part akhir, bayangin Eunhyuk oppa di mv Mr. Simple)

Chapter 7

Aku akan melupakanmu Hae, walau itu harus membunuh hatiku sendiri. Mungkin cinta yang ku miliki ini memang salah, kau seharusnya berpasangan dengan wanita yang cantik seperti keinginan ayahmu. Jessika Jung, dia tampak serasi denganmu, tidak akan ada yang akan menggunjing dirimu jika dengannya. Aka berbeda cerita jika kau bersamaku yang notabennya sesama laki-laki. Tapi harus kau tau dalam hidupku, aku hanya akan mencintaimu, biar rasa ini aku yang pendam dan kusimpan rapi dalam hatiku.

.

.

.

Sungmin pov

Apa tidak salah yang kudengar, Hyuk akan melupakan Donghae. Jujur aku setuju, laki-laki itu terlalu banyak membuat Hyuk sakit. Akan lebih baik jika Hyuk tidak pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Hyung akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu Hyuk, selama itu yang terbaik untukmu"

"Terima kasih Hyung...Hyung, boleh aku memelukmu?"

"Tentu saja Hyuk" Kurengkuh tubuh kurus adikku ini dalam pelukanku, kuusap punggungnya perlahan. Aku tau ia butuh dukungan saat ini. Kurasakan baju ku basah, biarlah ia menangis untuk terakhir kalinnya, tapi besok kau harus tersenyum.

.

.

.

Donghae pov

Aku harus secepatnya menemui Hyukkie dan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini padanya, aku harus mendapatkannya kembali. Saat ini aku sudah berada didepan rumah Sungmin Hyung, aku tau sekarang dia tinggal bersama dengan kakaknya setelah pindah dari Busan. Tapi tunggu, siapa yang keluar dari rumah Sungmin hyung itu bersama dengan Hyukkie, bukankah itu Siwon? Kenapa dia bisa ada disini dan kenapa dia bisa bersama dengan Hyukkie. Aish...Donghae bodoh, dia kesini pasti ingin mendekati Hyukkie KU. Aku harus mencegahnya, jangan sampai mimpiku waktu itu jadi kenyataan.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk pov

Saat ini Siwon datang kerumah, ia mengajakku untuk makan malam diluar, sebenarnya aku sangat malas untuk ikut tapi Sungmin hyung memaksaku 'tidak enak dengan Siwon hyuk, dia sudah banyak membantu kita' begitu lah kata Sungmin Hyung. Setelah meminum obat yang rasanya pahit ini, aku menemui Siwon yang sudah menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Wah kau manis sekali Hyuk, benarkan Siwon ssi?" Sungmin Hyung yang pertama kali melihatku keluar dari arah dapur memberikanku pujian akan penampilanku. Lalu kulihat Siwon yang tak mengedipkan matanya kearahku, huh...mereka berlebihan sekali.

"Terima kasih Hyung" aku hanya menjawab seadaanya saja, jika saja yang mengatakan hal itu adalah...aish Hyuk, sudah lupakan jangan kau ingat-ingat lagi.

"Siwon ssi, apa kau hanya akan memandangai adikku dan tidak jadi mengajaknya makan malam diluar?" Sungmin Hyung menyenggol lengah Siwon. Bagus Hyung, aku sudah risih dipandangai seperti itu terus olehnya

"Eeh...tentu saja jadi. Kau sudah siap Hyuk"

"Iya, aku sudah siap"

"Kalau begitu ayo"

"Semalam bersenang-senang" Sungmin Hyung bersemangat sekali, aku jadi sedikit curiga padanya.

Saat akan menuju mobil Siwon yang diparkirkannya didepan rumah Sungmin hyung aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku.

.

.

"Hyukkie"

Deg...

"Panggilan ini" ya Tuhan apa aku sudah menderita halusinasi, suara dan panggilan ini, aku sangat hapal tapi tidak mungkin

"Hyukkie..."

kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah orang yang memanggilku tadi, dan aku bisa melihatnya, melihat orang yang membuatku sakit, melihat orang yang membuatku menangis, melihat orang yang aku cintai.

"H..Hae..." suara ku hilang, sekedar untuk menyebut namanya saja aku tak sanggup. Kenapa harus seperti ini? Aku sudah ingin melupakannya tapi kenapa ia harus hadir lagi. apa rencanaMu kepada ku Tuhan.

"Hyuk, ayo nanti hari semakin malam" aku merasa Siwon menggandeng tanganku dan menarikku untuk masuk kedalam mobil, aku sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tubuhku seperti mati rasa untuk merespon yang ada disekelilingku

.

.

"Hyukkie tunggu" Donghae masih memanggil Eunhyuk saat Siwon menarik Eunhyuk untuk masuk kemobil

"Mau apa kau?" Siwon mencegah Donghae yang ingin mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Minggir, aku tidak ada urusan denganmu. Aku ingin menemui Eunhyuk" Donghae mendorong tubuh Siwon yang menghadang jalannya, tapi Siwon hanya bergeser sedikit dan langsung menarik kerah baju Donghae.

"Kau tidak bisa menemui Eunhyuk lagi mulai sekarang, mulai saat ini dia milikku"

"Dalam mimpimu brengsek, Hyukkie masih kekasihku" Donghae yang tidak terima melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Siwon lakukan, menarik kerah baju Siwon

"Kekasih kau bilang, kau lupa bahwa kau telah meninggalkannya sendirian. Dasar pengecut"

"Kau..." Donghae sudah ingin membalas perkataan Siwon dengan sebuah pukulan sebelum sebuah suara mengintruksi perkelahian mereka

"Hentikan, aku mohon hentikan" Eunhyuk yang tadinya sudah berada didalam mobil seketika keluar dan menghampiri dua orang laki-laki yang sedang memperebutkan dirinya.

"Siwon, ayo kita pergi" Eunhyuk menarik tangan Siwon agar melepas kerah baju Donghae dan mengajaknya pergi dari tempat itu. Siwon langsung melepakan cengkramannya pada kerah Donghae dan membetulkan jas hitamnya yang sedikit kusut dibagian kerah. Setelahnya Eunhyuk menarik Siwon tanpa memperdulikan Donghae yang menatap penuh rindu pada dirinya.

"Hyukkie aku ingin bicara denganmu. Aku mohon dengarkan aku"

"..." Eunhyuk hanya diam dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil, tak dihiraukannya Donghae yang terus mengetuk pintu mobil Siwon

"Hyukkie, aku mohon dengarkan aku dulu" mobil itu akhirnya terus melaju meninggalkan Donghae terus mengejar dibelakangnnya.

"Hyukkie...Hyukkkie...Hyukkie..."

Brukk...

Donghae terjatuh saat mengejar mobil Siwon yang melaju semakin cepat. Pergelangan kakinya terkilir membuatnya hilang keseimbangan dan lutut nya menubruk dengan keras aspal jalanan, Ia ingin berdiri dan berniat mengejar mobil Siwon lagi namun apa daya, kakinya tidak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya belum lagi lututnya yang berdarah akibat luka sobek dibagian kulitnya.

"Arrghhh...sial"

.

.

.

Siwon pov

Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Donghae disini, setelah terlibat perkelahian yang akhirnya malah di rerai oleh Eunhyuk. Saat ini aku dan Eunhyuk sedang berada dalam mobil menuju restoran tempat kami akan makan dengan suasana yang benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. Eunhyuk semenjak masuk dalam mobil dan selama perjalanan hanya menundukkan kepalanya sembari mencengkram bajunya sendiri, aku tau ia sedang menahan tangis melihat bahunya yang naik turun mengatur nafas. Ku hentikan laju mobil ini dipinggir jalan, aku tidak mau melanjutkan makan ini jika Eunhyuk dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini.

"Hyuk, kau tidak apa-apa?" ku sentuh bahunya, namun tidak ada respon dari Eunhyuk

"Hyuk, coba lihat aku" namun masih juga aku tidak mendapat respon, karena aku sudah tidak tahan lagi ku tari paksa dagunya agar dia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Astaga Hyuk, sudah hentikan jangan gigit bibir" ternyata sedari tadi Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah. Kuusap bibirnya yang berdarah dengan tissu, kurengkuh tubuh kecilnya dalam pelukkanku. Aku dapat merasakan tubuh Eunhyuk yang semakin bergetar dalam pelukanku.

"Jangan menangis, aku janji akan memberikan yang kebahagian untukmu setelah ini"

.

.

Donghae terus menunggu Eunhyuk didepan rumah Sungmin, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam namun orang yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang. Rasa dingin, sakit fisik dan hatinya semua seakan menjadi teman Donghae dimalam ini. Tapi ia tidak akan menyerah, ia akan mendapatkan Eunhyuk bagaimanapun caranya, meskipun harus sekarat, ia akan melakukan apa saja agar Eunhyuk dapat kembali padanya.

.

.

Donghae pov

"Hyukkie kenapa belum pulang juga? Kemana Siwon membawanya?" aku terduduk dipinggir jalan depan rumah Sungmin. Kaki sulit untuk digerakan, darah dilututku juga sudah membasahi celana yang ku pakai. Tapi aku tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal ini, yang aku harus utamakan adalah bertemu dengan Eunhyuk dan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Donghae Hyung? Sedang apa kau disini?" ada Kyuhyun, sejak kapan anak ini bediri didepanku.

"Kyuhyun, sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Baru saja, aku melihat kau melamun jadi tidak tau kedatanganku. Apa yang kau lakukan disini Hyung?"

"Aku menunggu Hyukkie, ia sedang pergi dengan Siwon" mengingat sikap Hyukkie tadi yang lebih membela Siwon membuatku sakit.

"Hyung kaki mu terluka, sebaiknya diobati dulu. Ayo masuk kerumah Minnie saja"

"Tidak usah Kyuhyun, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu dan Sungmin Hyung"

"Tidak merepotkan, kalau dibiarkan nanti bisa infeksi. Lagi pula kau bisa menunggu Hyuk hyung didalam" mungkin ada baiknya jika aku menerima tawaran Kyuhyun, aku juga sudah kedinginan.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Kyuhyun"

"Sama-sama, ayo"

Tok...tok...tok...

Kriett...

"Kyu, kenapa lama sekali?"

"Maaf chagi, aku banyak pekerjaan hari ini. Oh iya aku membawa teman"

"Teman, siapa Kyu"

"Hyung ayo masuk"

.

.

.

Sungmin pov

Lama sekali Kyu pulang, aku sudah mengantuk menunggunya.

Tok...tok...tok...

Itu pasti Kyu, akhirnya ia pulang juga

Kriett...

"Kyu, kenapa lama sekali?"

"Maaf chagi, aku banyak pekerjaan hari ini. Oh iya aku membawa teman" tumben Kyu membawa teman, biasanya juga tidak pernah.

"Teman, siapa Kyu"

"Hyung ayo masuk" Kyu menyuruh orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya untuk masuk. Aku penasaran siapa teman Kyu yang malam-malam berkunjung kerumah kami

"Kau..."

"Sungmin hyung" ternyata orang yang dimaksud Kyu adalah dia, orang yang sudah membuat Hyuk sakit

"Mau apa kau kemari, belum puas menyakiti Hyuk?" melihat wajah saja sudah membuatku emosi, menyesal dulu aku mempercayakan Hyuk padanya.

"Minnie, jangan seperti itu. Donghae hyung sedang terluka setidaknya biarkan ia mengobati lukannya dulu"

"Luka apa? apa lebih parah dari luka adikku karena dirinya"

"Maafkan aku Hyung, tapi aku memiliki alasan atas kesalahan ku dulu. Aku mohon dengarkan penjelasan ku dulu"

"Kau dengar sedirikan chagi, Donghae hyung punya alasan. Sebaiknya kita dengarkan dulu, kalau alasannya tidak masuk akal, kau boleh membuatnya jadi bahan makanan kita besok" mungkin yang dikatakan Kyu benar, aku harus mendengarkan penjelasannya dulu.

"Baiklah silahkan masuk"

"Terima kasih hyung"

"Hyung sebaiknya kau obati lukamu, ini alat dan bahannya"

.

.

.

Setelah Donghae mengobati lukanya, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dengan sabar menunggunya untuk memberikan penjelasan atas tindakannya dulu meninggalkan Eunhyuk di Busan.

"Jadi apa penjelasan yang akan kau berikan pada kami?" Sungmin yang paling tidak sabar untuk mendengar pembelaan Donghae atas tindakannya dulu. Ras kantuk yang menderanya langsung lenyap seketika.

"Sebenarnya semua ini ulah dari ayahku, ayahku yang memaksa aku untuk meninggalkan Hyukkie. Ia mengancam akan menjebloskan Hyukkie ke penjara jika aku tidak meninggalkannya karena masa lalu Hyukkie yang seorang pencuri dulu. Aku hanya tidak ingin Hyukkie masuk penjara, disana sangat mengerikankan. Lagi pula saat Hyukkie mendapatkan kecelakaan ayahku yang membayar biaya pengobatannya." Donghae mencoba memberikan penjelasan kepada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi semua ini ulah ayahmu Hyung? Memangnya apa salah Hyuk Hyung hingga ayahmu membenci Hyuk"

"Karena Hyuk laki-laki Kyu, gender kami sama dan ayah membenci percintaan sesama jenis"

"Memang apa salahnya, cinta yang memilih pada siapa cinta akan tumbuh pada setiap orang" Sungmin yang mendengar penjelasan Donghae menjadi bertambah emosi, pasalnya ia dan Kyu juga memiliki cinta sesama jenis, bedanya tidak ada yang menentang hubungan mereka.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi ayah tidak mau menerimanya"

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau ingin mencari Hyuk Hyung? Bukankan ayahmu tidak memperbolehkannya?"

"Kemarina tanpa sengaja aku mengetahui bahwa dalang dari kecelakaan yang menimpa Hyukkie adalah ayahku"

"Benar-benar brengsek tuan Lee itu,adik ku menderita gara-gara dia"

"Tenaglah chagi. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya Donghae hyung?"

"Aku akan meminta maaf pada Hyukkie dan memintanya kembali menjadi milikku. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang Hyukkie belum pulang juga?"

"Hyuk tidak pulang, tadi dia menelponku jika akan menginap dirumah Siwon" setelah mendengar kalimat Sungmin barusan hati Donghae terasa terbakar cemburu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya untuk meredam emosi dihatinya.

"Hyuk melihat berita bahwa kau akan bertunangan dengan gadis lain, kau tau dia menangis semalaman dan hanya berdiam diri didalam kamar" hati Donghae yang tadinya terbakar api cemburu seketika menjadi perih saat mengetahui bagaimana Eunhyuk saat mengetahui kabar bohong itu.

"Dan Hyuk memutusakan bahwa ia...akan melupakanmu" bagai luka yang berdarah tersiram oleh air garam, seperti itulah keadaan perasaan Donghae saat ini. Hyukkie nya akan melupakan dirinya, melupakan cintanya.

"Tidak, Hyukkie tidak mungkin melakukan itu..tidak mungkin"

"Sabarlah Hyung, Hyuk hyung hanya belum tau alasanmu. Mungkin setelah mengetahuinya ia akan berubah pikiran" Kyuhyun mencoba memberi semangat pada Donghae yang sepertinya sangat hancur mendengar berita itu.

Sedangkan yang tidak mereka ketahui bahwa orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan mendengar sedari tadi semua percakapan antara Donghae, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya bisa meredam tangisnya dengan membekap mulutnya sendiri. Sedangkan orang yang berada disampingnya hanya bisa menatap miris melihat orang yang dicintainya menangis untuk orang lain.

'Kenapa kau tanggung sendiri Hae, apa kau tidak percaya padaku, aku sudah bilang aku kuat jika bersama denganmu'

'Kau tidak akan bisa melupakannya Hyuk, sampai kapanpun. Tapi semua telah berlalu, yang ada sekarang hanya aku. Aku yang akan membawa kebahagiaan untukmu Hyuk, aku janji'

.

.

.

Semenjak malam itu Eunhyuk tidak pulang kerumah. Segala cara Donghae tempuh untuk bisa bertemu dengan Eunhyuk termasuk datang kerumah Siwon, namun sangat disayangkan usaha Donghae tidak membuahkan apa-apa, Siwon tidak pulang kerumah sejak tiga hari yang lalu dan itu bertepatan dengan Donghae bertemu Eunhyuk didepan rumah Sungmin untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Dongahe pov

"Kemana lagi aku harus mencarimu Hyukkie, aku benar-benar sudah rindu padamu" saat ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang kerumah Sungmin hyung, yah selama ini aku memang menumpang di sana, selain aku tidak punya biaya lagi akan lebih mudah untukku bertemu dengan Hyukkie jika tinggal disana. Tapi rencanaku tidak berjalan dengan lancar, sampai saat ini aku belum bertemu dengan Hyukkie.

Kriett..

"Donghae..." kenapa dengan wajah Sungmin hyung dan Kyuhyun, seperti terjadi sesuatu

"Ada apa Hyung, Kyu? Kenapa kalian terlihat sedih"

"Maafkan kami hyung, kami tidak bisa mencegahnya" mencegah apa, sebenarnya ada apa

"Mencegah apa, memangnya kenapa?"

"Hyuk tadi pulang saat kau pergi..."

"Hyukkie pulang, sekarang dimana dia Hyung" betapa senangnya aku mendengar Hyukkie pulang, aku langsung berlari memasuki kamarnya namun tidak ada Hyukkie disana. Aku kembali lagi ketempat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berada "Hyung dimana Hyukkie?"

"Hyuk..." kenapa lama sekali sih Hyung

"Hyuk Hyung sudah pergi Hyung, dia akan pergi ke Jepang bersama dengan Siwon" pasti aku salah dengar, Hyukkie pergi dengan Siwon. Itu pasti salah

"Kau jangan bercanda Kyu, aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda jika menyangkut Hyukkie"

"Kyu tidak sedang bercanda Donghae, kami sudah mencoba memberi tau alasan kau meninggalkannya dulu, tetapi Hyuk tidak mau mendengarkannya, Hyuk sudah bertekan akan melupa..."

.

.

"HENTIKAN...AKO MOHON HENTIKAN. JANGAN BOHONG PADAKU" Donghae menjambak rambutnya sendiri saat mendengar berita Eunhyuk akan pergi bersama orang lain.

"Hyung tenangkan dirimu. Semua sudah terjadi menyesalpun tidak ada gunanya" Kyuhyun mencoba menahan lengan Donghae yang terus menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Hyukkie..hiks..tidak mungkin...meninggalkanku...hiks...HYUKKIE"

Sungmin yang melihat hal itu hanya menangis, dulu Eunhyuk dan sekarang Donghae 'Kenapa cinta begitu menyakitkan'

Penyesalan itu tidak datang duluan tapi pasti datang diakhir, jika saja Donghae tidak pernah meninggalkan Eunhyuk dulu untuk alasan apapun mungkin tidak akan seperti ini.

.

.

Setelah keadaan Donghae sedikit tenang, Sungmin memberikan sesuatu kepada Donghae. Sebuah surat.

"Sebelum Hyuk pergi, ia menitipkan surat ini padaku" mendengar bahwa surat itu dari Eunhyuk, Donghae menjadi beraksi.

**Hae, maaf, tapi aku sudah memutuskan aku akan pergi dari hidupmu**

**Kau tau, saat melihatmu akan bertunangan dengan orang lain aku hancur**

**Mungkin cinta kita memang salah, wanita ada untuk pria. Begitu juga dengan dirimu.**

**Tapi kau harus tau, aku akan selalu mencintaimu walaupun kita berpisah.**

**Aku berdoa jika suatu saat kita terlahir kembali, aku tidak ingin menjadi Eunhyuk yang sekarang agar kita bisa bersama.**

**Janjimu dulu saat kita masih kecil aku anggap sudah kau tepati, namun mau kah kau berjanji padaku.**

**Datanglah ke Busan, di rumah kita dulu. Aku meninggalkan cincin pernikahan kita disana.**

**Selamat tinggal Hae.**

Setelah membaca surat pemberian Eunhyuk tersebut, Donghae kembali menangis.

"Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini. Hyukkie aku sangat mencintaimu, aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku"

"Sudahlah Donghae, menangispun tidak ada gunanya. Lebih baik kau tepati janjimu yang terakhir pada Hyuk. Kau tidak ingin Hyuk sedih kan disana?"

"Aku akan menepatinya, aku akan mengambil cincin pernikahan kita Hyukkie"

.

Donghae melakukan perjalanan ke Busan. Saat ini ia telah sampai di apartemen tempat tinggalnya dulu bersama dengan Eunhyuk.

'_Hae selamat datang'_

'_Kau ingin langsung makan atau mau mandi'_

'_Aku mencintaimu Hae'_

Donghae teringat bagaimana perlakuan Eunhyuk dulu padanya, senyum manisnya, wajah cemberutnya bahwa tangisnya saat Donghae marah padanya.

.

.

Donghae pov

Ku langkahkan kakiku memasuki gedung apartemen ini menuju rumah kami dulu. Saat berada tepat didepan pintu, kugenggam gagang pintu ini namun keraguan masih melingkupi hatiku, apa aku sanggup untuk melakukannya, terlalu banyak kenangan di dalam sana.

"Hah...aku harus kuat"

Kriett...

Masih sama, tidak ada yang berubah hanya terasa hampa dan kosong

"Andai kau masih disini Hyukkie" perlahan kulangkahkan kaki ini untuk lebih masuk kedalam. Masih tercium wangi Hyukkie, aku sangat rindu padanya. Aku harus cepat mengambil cincin itu dan keluar dari sini, aku tidak akan bisa menahan tangisku jika berlama-lama disini.

"Dimana cincin itu"

"Cincin itu ada dijariku"

.

.

.

"Cincin itu ada dijariku"

Seketika itu juga Donghae langsung berbalik menatap kearah pintu masuk rumah mereka, dan kejutan yang tak disangka-sangkanya berdiri disana.

"Hyukkie..."

"Iya ini aku Hae"

Grepp...

"Aku rindu padamu Hyukkie, maafkan aku, jangan pergi"

"Aku juga merindukanmu Hae, aku tidak akan pergi"

Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk begitu eratnya, seakan semua perpisahan mereka harus terbayar saat ini juga. Setelah beberapa lama pelukan mereka terlepas, Donghae merengkuh pipi Eunhyuk dengan kedua tangannya. Diciuminya dahi Eunhyuk, kedua mata, hidung, pipi, rahang tegas Eunhyuk dan terakhir bibir merah Eunhyuk

Chu...

"Aku mencintaimu"

Eunhyuk yang menerima perlakuan mersa dari Donghae tersenyum dengan bahagia sembari membalas perlakuan yang Donghae berikan

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hae, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi"

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi chagi"

Dan mereka berpelukan lagi.

Berbeda dengan seseorang yang berdiam diri didepan gedung apartemen tempat tinggal Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajanya menambah tampan kharisma seorang Choi Siwon

"Aku sudah bilang, hanya aku yang bisa membawakan kebahagian untukmu Hyuk dan aku membawa dia untukmu" Siwon lah yang telah merencana kan semuannya. Ia hanya ingin Donghae merasakan sakit seperti yang Eunhyuk rasakan. Siwon juga telah bernego dengan Mr. Lee bahwa ia akan memperkarakan kecelakaan Eunhyuk jika masih mengganggu hubungan Donghae dan Eunhyuk, dengan kekuasaan yang Siwon punya pun dibuat tidak berkutik. Donghae sendiri sudah dijamin akan bekerja diperusahaan Siwon yang ada di Busan sesuai dengan pendidikan akhirnya.

"Selamat tinggal Hyuk. Kau akan tetap menjadi cinta pertamaku walau bukan yang terakhir. Lagi pula banyak yang bilang aku tampan, pasti banyak yang mau denganku" setelah mengatakan kalimat menghibur diri sendiri, Siwon melajukan mobilnya untuk pulang ke Seoul.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk pov

Tak henti-hentinya aku tersenyum, kebahagian yang aku nantikan akhirnya aku dapatkan bersama dengan Hae disisiku. Aku dan Hae saat ini berada di ruang tengah rumah kami sembari perpelukan. Aku sudah lama tidak merasakan kehangatan ini.

"Hyukkie, maafkan aku yang telah meninggalkanmu dulu, aku..."

Chu...

Ku kecup bibir Hae, aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi

"Jangan dibahas lagi, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Aku juga minta ingin minta maaf padamu"

"Minta maaf untuk apa?"

"Karena sudah mengerjaimu dengan Sungmin Hyung dan Kyu"

"Jadi kalian hanya mengerjaiku yah?"

"Hehehe, anggap saja itu balasan untukmu"

"Baiklah, Aku memaafkanmu"

"Chagi, kau merubah warna rambutmu"

"Iya, hanya untuk jaga-jaga. Kalau kau tidak kembali maka aku akan mencari kekasih baru"

"Apa? kau mulai nakal ya Hyukkie chagi"

Aku melihat Hae tersenyum, tapi sepertinya aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Senyum Hae menakutkan.

"H..Hae...aku haus, aku mau mengambil minum dulu"

Grepp...

.

.

"Aku bisa menghilangkan rasa haus mu chagi" mendengar Donghae mengucapkan kalimat itu ditelinga Eunhyuk dan memberikan jilatin pada daun telinganya membuat Eunhyuk bergetar "Sudah lama, aku tidak merasakanmu, jadi untuk malam ini biarkan aku memilikimu seutuhnya lagi" tangan nakal Donghae sudah melakukan penyusupan kedalam kaos yang Eunhyuk kenakan dan menemukan sesuatu yang dapat membuat Eunhyuk menyerah atas dirinya.

"Ahh...Haehh"

"Kau mau kan chagi?"

"Lakukanhh lahh Hae. Aku milikmu"

Donghae menggendong Eunhyuk menuju kamar mereka, meletakan Eunhyuk dengan hati-hati diatas kasur, saat Donghae akan menindih tubuh Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk menahan tubuh Donghae dengan tangannya.

"Ada apa lagi chagi?"

"Hae...pintu kamar kita"

"Oupss..aku hampir lupa, kau tunggu disini"

Donghae berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan...

Brakk...

The end

Omake

"Kyu, mataku menjadi perih gara-gara memakai obat tetes mata itu"

"Aku juga Minnie, tanganku terkena cakaran kuku Donghae Hyung"

"Tapi aku senang akhirnya mereka bisa bersatu kembali, aku jadi iri pada mereka"

"Kenapa harus iri, kita jika bisa seperti mereka"

"Maksummu Kyu?"

"Bersediakan kau menikah denganku Lee Sungmin"

"Aku bersedia Kyu"

Hanya ending gak bermutu yang aku bisa buat, semoga masih ada yang mau membacanya.

Eunhae bersatukan, aku juga gak tega kalau mereka berpisah. Semoga endingnya gak mengecewakan teman2.

Untuk semua yang telah mereview, membaca, melihat ff ini aku ucapkan terima kasih.

Tanpa kalian aku tak punya semangat menulis

Buat : **RieHaeHyuk, anchofishy, Bunnyminimi Cloudsomnia, Chwyn, harumisujatmiko, yayank jewelf, myfishychovy, namikaze, kyukyu, han gege, ressijewelll, minmi arakida, Ika-chan Imut, NeChovy, anchovyy imutt, skyMonkey3012, 333LG, Thania Lee, justreader**

Atur nuhun...

Sampai jumpa di lain waktu.

(mau cari target couple mana yang mau di siksa)

hehehehe


End file.
